


Steal My Heart

by Catleya



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Zarry - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, rodger Malik - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, First Love, Love, M/M, Romance, boylove, gaylove, one direction - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: Once a fuckboy, always a fuckboy.Yes, that’s what Zayn Malik is. A well known bisexual fuckboy. He’s the University crush, male model and a singer. Every girl loves him, even gays loves him or there are some straight guys who turns gay because Zayn captivates them with his beautiful hazel eyes, long lashes and words that he knows how to use well. Words that will make you swoon over him. He doesn’t choose what gender to fuck—you’re a boy? No problem, you’re a girl? Perfect! As long as he gets what he wants which is having fun.Not until he meets Harry Styles—his next victim.Harry Styles, a cool slash geeky kind of guy. He has this curly hair, green eyes and beautiful tattoos that girls batted their lashes at him every time he passes by. Harry loves women especially that he’s the only boy of the family. He loves them but not his type. Harry is gay and most of the students at the university doesn’t know he is. He likes to keep it low key. His goal is to finish college and find a decent job that will support him to his entire adulthood life. Not until he meets the University fuckboy, Zayn Malik.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s another school year and students are hype. 

Well, for Harry that is. He’s always been excited every new school year starts that’s because he loves school and studying. Some of his friends, specifically Louis, hated studying. Good thing he’s still alive at college. He’d survived 3 years of college “Think about Lou, we’re seniors! We should be Happy because we’re at the last chapter! Hooray!” Harry cheered as Louis groaned “Could you please be quiet? My head is pounding” Louis said as he massage his temples “I told you not to go that party” Harry said as Louis glared at him “You’re a party pooper so shut up” Harry laughed. Harry’s not a party goer. He prefers to stay in and do some reading. He loves to read and sometimes, out of boredom, he compose songs and Louis is his total opposite. He loves to go party every night, even if its a school night and he loves to take home ladies and sometimes guys “Come on Louis, lets go to class” Harry said as he pulled Louis up “No! Please let me stay at the dorm, I promise I’ll go to class tomorrow!” Louis pleaded. Harry shake his head “Nope, you’re going. Come on” Harry pulled Louis, holding him on his wrist. They’re always like this, if Louis has a hangover, Harry would be the one to babysit him—in short, Harry is the Mom. 

Harry keeps on pulling Louis with him as Louis groaned, from the pain and the humiliation. Harry’s treating him like a baby. 

The students began to whisper looking at Harry and Louis. Some girls giggled as the others laughed “Okay, I think I can walk on my own” Louis said as he forcefully removed his hand from Harry’s grip “If you say so” Harry smiled as they continued their way to class. 

“Welcome to Psych 401” the professor said as Harry is all smiles while the other students, looks bored, including Louis “So, now that you’re all seniors, I only ask one thing from you and that’s—” the professor hadn’t finished his sentences when the classroom door opened and a late student came inside, catching his breath “Sorry I’m late” said the student “Well, I only ask one thing and not to be late like this gentleman” the professor said “Take your sit Mister—” the professor looked at him as he waited for his name “—uh Malik, Zayn Malik” Zayn said as he made his way to the empty chairs. The girls then begun to murmur and suppressed their giggles. Zayn then smiled at the girls as the girls squealed and dreamily sighed. And at the far corner of the room, Zayn’s eyes darted at the sleeping guy. No, not the sleeping guy but the guy next to him, a guy with a curly hair and green eyes who’s so focused looking at the whiteboard. Zayn was waiting for him to look on his way but the guy didn’t bothered looking or just take one glance at Zayn. Huh, that’s weird. Zayn mostly can catch any attention but this guy, he didn’t even spare a second to look at him.

Class was boring, as usual. Their class has ended as students begin to exit the room. The girls passed by Zayn just to say HI or ask him out to eat but Zayn decline all of them because his focus is at the green eyed curly who still, hadn’t landed his eyes at Zayn. Maybe this guy is straight? But Zayn’s instinct tells him that he’s not. It doesn’t matter if he’s straight, Zayn will make him crave for him. Zayn already has a lot of victims who are straight that are now chasing Zayn because he’s so charming and good at bed. The curly hair began to walk towards the exit of the room with the sleepy dude. Zayn took the chance as he ran towards the curly hair and his sleeping buddy, he blocked their way “Hey” Zayn gave out his flirty smile as curly didn’t even smiled back. Usually, they would smile back or blush but this one, this one’s tough. He looked at Zayn with a weird expression “Uh, can I help you?” Harry asked and wow, he has deep voice that sent shivers to Zayn’s spine “Hey, you’re Zayn right?” Louis said as Harry looked at him “Oh he’s your friend, I thought he’s talking to me. I’ll wait for you outside Lou” Harry said as he walked past Zayn. Zayn then take hold of his wrist and spun Harry around “I don’t know that guy and I’m talking to you” Zayn gave out his sexy smirk as Harry just stared at him with a cringe expression “Uh, do you need something?” Harry asked and he’s getting annoyed. Zayn stood closer to him “Your name and number, Babe” Zayn flirtatiously said as Harry’s eyes widened “Excuse me?! you douchebag! Louis! Come on!” Harry said as he stormed off followed by Louis.

Zayn was left there, stunned. What just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Louis stopped by at the cafe. 

Harry needs some coffee to make his brain work. Is he just dreaming? Or some handsome guy from his Psych class just asked for his name and number? And even called him Babe! “That was Zayn Malik, Styles” Louis interrupted Harry from his thoughts “He’s an art major and he’s a real fuckboy. But even tho he’s a fuckboy, girls and guys dig him. They say he’s a charmer” Louis explained, taking a sip of his latte “He’s a airhead” Harry mumbled “Wow he came to you. He must want something from you” Louis said as Harry glared at him “He called me Babe Louis. I’m not a babe, I’m a—a guy!” Harry frantically said as Louis laughed “You mean, you’re a Gay, not guy. You must not mistake those two” Louis snorted as Harry gave out a sarcastic HA HA expression “But seriously tho, Zayn rarely approaches anyone if he wants to have some good time. People are the ones who approaches Zayn first” Louis said “I don’t care! I shouldn’t think too much about this, I need to go to the library” Harry stood “Too early to be studying!” Louis whined “I’m not gonna study. I’m just gonna chill and read a book, I’ll see you later” Harry wave a hand at Louis. Harry was about to open the door when someone opened it for him. Its a guy, wearing a hoodie. Harry smiled politely and nodded for acknowledgement—even though he didn’t see the guy’s face. That’s how friendly Harry is. When Harry already left the cafe, the hooded guy stared at Harry until he’s no longer in sight. 

The Library. Harry’s sanctuary, his peace, his tranquility. Harry can’t imagine what his life will be without these books. Books are the only ones that can take his mind off things. He was happily reading JRR Tolkien’s Lord of the rings when someone sat in front of him. Harry took a glance at that person and his green eyes widened, it’s the dude who called him Babe. Harry pretended he didn’t see him “I’ve seen that movie” Zayn said as Harry ignored him “I love Legolas character. He’s so cool with his bow and arrow. And that hair! So silky and smooth” Zayn said, hoping to get Harry’s attention but Harry didn’t seem to noticed that Zayn is there. Zayn bit his bottom lip, thinking real hard what else to do to get his attention. Usually, girls will be starting talking to him because he’d piqued their interest but this guy, he’s hard to crack “So what about you? Who’s your fave character?” Zayn sweetly smiled as Harry rolled his eyes and closed the book “You shouldn’t be talking too much. This is a library” Harry said in a whisper and that made Zayn turned on. Wow, he has a sexy voice “Wow” that’s all Zayn could utter as Harry looked at him with a cringe expression. Harry then stood, fix his stuff and left Zayn. And shoot! Zayn is so turned on, he needs someone to bang.

Harry walked fast so that the creepy, handsome dude won’t follow him. Is he stalking him or something? He even followed Harry at the library. Harry groaned, his chill time is ruined because of that Hazel eyed guy. As Harry reached the dorm, Louis is there and all dressed up “Where are you going?” Harry went towards his side of the bed “Party” Louis answered “Again? And then you’re going to call me to pick you up all drunk?” Harry sat on his bed “Of course, that’s what you do. You babysit me” Louis grinned “I’m gonna go dude, see you later” Louis gave Harry one last smile before exiting their room.

The party is located at the Alpha sigma—Rho frat. They’re a well known brotherhood fraternity and most of the students respect the people who are involved in that brotherhood. Why? Because they did a lot of good deeds. The legacies have been donating a lot for the University after they graduated. And because its the start of school year, they held a party. And Louis is enjoying it very much. Zayn was also there, moping “Hey dude!” Liam, the leader of the Brotherhood and Zayn’s best friend came up to him, handing him a red cup “What’s up Man? This is the first time I see you mope around at a party” Liam said taking a sip of his beer “Something’s bothering me Man” Zayn answered as he stared at the dancing crowd “School even barely started and yet something’s bothering you?” Liam was shocked, Zayn is a carefree lad, this is a first “Well yeah. There’s this one guy at my Psych class, he’s a little off” Zayn said as Liam stared at him “What do you mean off?” this is interesting “Well, I tried flirting with him, gave my best smile but still, he didn’t budge” Liam wanted to laugh, Zayn is bothered because his tricks of getting laid didn’t work “Wow, that’s a first” Liam said as Zayn agrees “I want to meet this lady, she’s a fighter” Liam said “It’s a He not a she” Liam’s eyes widened “You got turned down by a He?! Wow, now that’s intriguing” Liam smirked as Zayn sighed “I must step up my game” Zayn mumbled as Liam eyed him, there’s something in Zayn’s eyes that Liam has just seen now “Why are you so eager to get this guy? There are plenty out there who wants you” Liam stated “Maybe because of his green eyes” Zayn muttered “What?! because of his eyes? Zayn, are kidding me?” Liam chuckled “Hey Liam! Why aren’t you dancing?” Josh, also a member of the brotherhood approached Liam and Zayn “Hey J. Our friend Zayn here is bothered by something” Liam explained “What is it Malik? Can’t get laid?” Josh teased “That’s right! Malik can’t get a guy” Liam snickered “Who’s your victim this time?” Josh asked “A green eyed, curly hair guy. One of my classmates at Psych 401” Zayn said as Josh think for a minute “Hmmmm, I don’t know anyone like that” Josh then darted his eyes at the dance floor “Maybe that guy knows, he’s like you Zayn. Like to bang random people that piques his interest” Josh then whistled as that Person looked at their way. Josh wave a hand, signaling him to come over. 

As that person approaches them, Zayn’s eyes widened! He knew this guy!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was being called by Josh. 

Josh and Louis are kind of friends. They met when 1st day of college started. Josh helped Louis find some chicks to have random hook ups with. And yep, Josh is a good negotiator when it comes to girls. Louis learned a lot from Josh and up to now, they’re close “What’s up Joshy? Got anything for me?” Louis excitedly smiled “Nope, but I’d like to introduce you to Zayn Malik” Josh introduced as Louis looked at Zayn “I know who he is. He tried hitting on my friend” Louis answered “And yes, I want to know your friends Name and number” Zayn piped in. He gently pushed Josh aside, so him and Louis are face to face “Why don’t you get it yourself?” Louis bantered as Zayn scoffed “You can’t can you?” Louis added as Zayn’s eyes widened “Well sorry Pal, my friend is a good person, nobody is allowed to mess with him, especially you” Louis said, pointing a finger at Zayn. Zayn glared at him, who does he thinks he is?! “Wow, this is interesting” Liam barged in as he draped his arms on Zayn and Louis “Why don’t we make a bet? If Zayn will get your friend, you have to clean our bathroom for a whole week” Liam started as Louis shake his head “I’m not betting at anything” Louis then removed Liam’s arm as he went back to the party. 

Liam tsked as he looked at Zayn “I guess that leaves you” Liam smiled at Zayn “If you won’t be able to get the guy, you have to be our maid for the whole semester” Liam chuckled as Josh was excited. Zayn glared at Liam “But if I can?” Liam put his finger in his chin, thinking “If you can, then you win. Simple” Liam said “Nope” Zayn interjected “If I win, you’ll be my maid” Zayn grinned evilly. Zayn offered his hand to Liam to shake “Deal?” Zayn asked as Liam rolled his eyes and shake Zayn’s hand “Deal”   
“Let’s toast to that! Yipeeee!” Josh barged in as he raise his red cup.

Zayn didn’t know why he agreed on the bet. Well he guessed it was just a stupid bet and he’ll definitely win. He’ll seduced that Curly hair!   
After a few drinks later, Zayn was dancing at the crowd when he saw Louis outside the porch of the house. Louis is vomiting his guts out. Zayn excused himself as he went outside to Louis “Dude, you okay?” Zayn asked as Louis wiped his mouth “Yep! Defi—” Louis vomited again giving Zayn a cringe expression “Come on, lets use some of the brotherhood’s room so that you can sleep in” Zayn offered as Louis raised his hand to Zayn “No, I’ve got this” Louis fetched his phone “Who you gonna drunk dial?” Zayn snickered as Louis glared at Him “Hey Harreh! Its me Louieh! You see, I’m kind of a— wait, you’re on your way over here? Okay cool” Louis sat at the stairs “I’m just gonna wait here for my friend” Louis drunkly said. Zayn stayed with Louis. He just past out at the stairs and Zayn can’t wake him up. Zayn gently kicked him on his shoulder but he’s not waking up. A cab stopped in front of the house as Zayn looked who got out. The streetlights were not on so Zayn couldn’t see who got out of the cab not until he got near Zayn “This is a whole new level of drunk” Zayn can’t stop staring at the green eyed curly hair. Harry stared at Zayn “You again?!” Harry hissed as he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him up, but he was too heavy “Here, let me help” Zayn said as he grabbed Louis free hand and supported Louis’ back as Zayn pulled him up. Louis’ arms are now draping on Harry and Zayn’s shoulders “I’m gonna holler us a cab” Harry said “Wait, I have a car, I could take you” Zayn piped in and this is a good way to make a move at Harry. Zayn will win the bet now! “No thank you, we’ll take the cab. I’m sure there’s plenty” Harry sternly said, he’s a hard case “You think you can carry him by yourself to where you’re staying?” Zayn asked as Harry opened his mouth to answer, he closed it again—this bastard is right! Harry can’t carry Louis’ weight alone “Fine! Where’s your car?” 

Zayn triumphantly smiled, he’ll get this curly now!


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn helped Harry and Louis inside his car. It’s a black Audi truck and Zayn got it from his stepdad on his 19th birthday. 

They settled Louis at the back of the truck as Harry sat at the front seat. It was one quiet ride “So you could just point out where you live” Zayn said as Harry just nodded. He’s not saying anything “So, wanna put on some tunes?” Harry stared at Zayn in poker face, god, he’s not buying his moves at all! “Nope, silence is good” Harry said as he looked at the lamp posts on the street. Zayn gripped the stirring wheel—calm down Zayn, don’t let anger eat you up or you’ll lose the bet. Zayn compose himself and gave out a smile “You could at least tell me your name?” Zayn crookedly smile as Harry pretended he didn’t hear what he said. Zayn’s getting frustrated! What is his deal anyway?! Why isn’t he captivated by his charm?! He wanted to throw him out of his truck. And Zayn regretted that he agreed on that stupid bet “Why are you so eager to know my name?” Harry finally spoke “Uh, for companionship?” Zayn face palmed, that’s a stupid answer “Yeah for ‘Companionship’. That’s not the way I see it when you asked me at Psych class” Harry slap him the truth “Sorry, I got a little lost in your eyes at that moment when I asked for your name” Zayn flirtatiously smiled as Harry gave him a cringe expression “Eww” Harry simply said as Zayn didn’t expected that “Just, pull over here, that’s where we are staying” Harry pointed their dorm. Harry unbuckle the seatbelt as he got off and went to open the backdoor of the truck “Keep calm Zayn, keep calm. You’ll get him” Zayn inhale—exhaled as he got off his truck and helped Harry.

After bringing Louis back at their room, Harry took off Louis’ shoes and socks. After that, he tuck him to bed. Zayn saw the whole thing because he’s just leaning at the door frame. Harry almost jumped seeing Zayn “Oh you’re still here” Harry said with a fright as he put his hand on his chest “You’re pretty close to each other huh?” Zayn said out of the blue “Well, He is my best friend since high school so, yeah” Harry said as he put away Louis’ shoes and socks. After that, he went back talking to Zayn “Thank you for the help” Harry smiled, and that gave Zayn a little thumped on his heart. He has this beautiful smile that melts Zayn. He must know this Guy’s name! “Do you want to grab some coffee?” Zayn asked as Harry raised his brow “You’re just gonna keep bugging me about my name aren’t you?” Bingo! “No! Of course not” Zayn nervously chuckled “Just want to have a coffee with you, so will you go?” Zayn continued as Harry shrugged “Okay”

Zayn drove them to the Coffee shop where his friend Niall works. Zayn told Harry that they have the best latte in the whole city and Harry wanted to try and get some proof if it is really the best latte “Oooooh it is delicious” Harry said as Niall grinned “Of course! I’m the best!” Niall boast “Thank you for this Niall” Harry said as Niall nodded and went back to the counter. Niall is the barista of the coffee shop.  
Harry eyed the place, its so serene with the walls painted in sky blue and has designs of different kinds of flowers “This place is great” Harry said as Zayn agrees “Actually, I did some painting here too” Zayn said as he put his cup on the table “You did?!” Harry responded as he looked at the walls “Which one?” Harry asked “That one, the sunflower” Zayn pointed as Harry stood and examined the sunflower. Wow, the artistry is so beautiful. The sunflower looked like a 3D painting. Harry ran his fingers to the painting and after that, he went back to his seat “Wow, your painting is beautiful” Harry smiled as he took a sip of his latte. Zayn’s a bit surprised, he never thought that Harry will appreciate his art. Not everyone appreciate what he does. Zayn cleared his throat “Thanks” Zayn said as Harry looked at him “What was that” Harry chuckled as Zayn looked at him with confusion “What?”  
“It took minutes before you said thanks” Harry said “Were you thinking if you should say Thank you or brag about your work?” Harry added as Zayn snorted “No, I meant to say Thanks” Zayn responded. And it’s weird that Zayn is actually enjoying talking to this guy—his next victim. Usually Zayn would just get the number, set a place to have sex with and its done. Everything is different with this guy, he hadn’t got his name yet! This is taking forever! “So, what’s your major?” Zayn asked casually as Harry raised a brow “So you’re interested in my major now and not my name?” Harry teased as Zayn wants to give up! This guy is too safe! “So if I asked you a question, you won’t answer me then?” Zayn asked that gave out a chuckle from Harry “I’m an accounting major” Harry said as he slowly spins the cup “I love numbers and analytics so, yeah. How about you?” Harry looked at Zayn “Art Major, you can see why” Zayn said as Harry tilted his head to the side, confused “Why?”   
“Because I am art” Zayn playfully wiggled his eyebrows as Harry snorted that turned into laughter. Zayn then laughed with Harry and for the first time, Zayn forgot about his goal and the bet. All he could think about is him and this curly, having fun together. 

After the cafe, Zayn took Harry back at his dorm. Harry got off the truck and shot the door. Then he smiled at Zayn outside the door “Thank you for coffee” Harry said. Zayn smiled “No problem” he wave a hand at Harry “I’ll go now” Zayn added as Harry nodded. Harry stepped away from the truck as Zayn started its engine. Zayn bid Harry one last goodbye as Harry leaned in to the door “My Names Harry, Harry Styles” Harry said as Zayn eyes widened—He just gave him his name! Finally! “Names Zayn Malik” Zayn grinned as Harry nodded “Good. See you at school!” Harry wave a hand as Zayn drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Louis’ head is aching. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw a banana and a coffee on his bedside table. Harry is the best, he knows what Louis needs. 

Harry was at the library. He wanted to catch up on Lord of the rings since Zayn interrupted him yesterday. Zayn, Harry smiled just thinking of his name. Louis said he’s a fuckboy so, Harry shouldn’t think too much of him. But his time with Zayn last night at the coffee shop, Zayn was fun to be with and he opens up a lot. He told Harry about his life, or at least, little of his life. Maybe that’s what fuckboys are. They open up to you just to get you to bed. Harry sighed “Not gonna happen” Harry mumbled as he continue to read. After reading, he went back to the dorm and Louis, is still in bed. Harry sat beside Louis “You’re still hangover?” Louis nodded as Harry smack his head “Ow?!” Louis scratch his head where Harry smacked “And I told you to stop drinking too much because you can’t handle your alcohol” Harry lectured as Louis rolled his eyes “Blah blah, you’re like my mom Harry” Louis then kicked Harry out of his bed “I should be because I’m always the one who babysits you when you’re drunk, just like last night” Harry hmped as Louis smiled “Thank you for last night Harry” Louis said as Harry shake his head “Actually I couldn’t remember you bringing me back here. I was too drunk to remember”   
“You’ve blacked out, Zayn helped me carry you” Harry said straightforward as Louis gasped “You’re with Zayn? The Zayn Malik the fuckboy?!” Harry slowly nodded his head “We didn’t do anything last night Louis. He just helped me carry you here that’s all” Harry explained as Louis looked at him with suspicion “Are you sure that’s all?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck “Well, we might have gone to get coffee” Harry said “He’s getting into you Harry! First, he’ll ask you for coffee and then the next, he’ll make you fall for you and then, get you in bed and the next, he’ll left you hanging!” Louis exaggerated “We just had one coffee, its not like he’d ask me out” Harry said as Louis sighed “You’re right. He didn’t—” Louis took a deep breath “and when he does, decline him. He’s a douchebag who’ll just mess with your feelings. And I don’t want you to get hurt” Louis advised as Harry laughed “Of course I won’t. Its not like, he wants me” 

“I want him” Zayn said back at the frat house. His night with Harry had been amazing and he wants to see him again, and when a get chance, get him in bed. Liam gave him coffee “I think my tricks are working. He already gave me his name” Zayn said as Liam nodded and sat across Zayn “Harry Styles, accounting major. He loves numbers and analytics. Oh! He also said that my sunflower painting was beautiful” Zayn brags as Josh yawned, not hearing a thing because he’s too hangover and Liam well, he sees something in Zayn’s eyes that’s not there before—genuine happiness “You know, we could cut off the bet, it’s petty anyway” Liam suggested “No! The bet is still on! I’m not a chicken to back out” Zayn said. Liam was hoping that Zayn would just let go of the bet since it was a childish game. And Liam concluded that Zayn will definitely lose. 

After breakfast, Zayn went to his classes until afternoon and after his classes, he bumped unto Louis on his way to the canteen “Hey Louis!” Zayn greeted as Louis looked at him and glared at him “What did you do to Harry last night?!” Louis defensively asked “Wow, easy now. I didn’t do anything” Zayn said as Louis can’t stop glaring at him “Stay away from him!” Louis warned as Zayn laughed “What if your friend is the one who won’t stay away from me?” Zayn smirked as he raised his brows “We were almost getting into bed last night but we didn’t since you were there” Zayn said as Louis growled, Zayn just triggered his over protective best friend mode. Louis didn’t think twice when he hit Zayn in his jaw. The people at the canteen gasped as Louis keeps on punching Zayn in his face. Wow, for a little guy, Louis can punch “You bastard! Stay—” punch “—away—” punch “—from Harry!” And another punch. 

Harry just got back from the library. He is going to the canteen to meet up with Louis. And when he reached the canteen, people are crowding the place, what’s happening? Harry peeked through and saw Louis, and he’s beating someone?! Harry immediately excused himself to the crowd as Louis is beating Zayn “Lou! stop it!” Harry shouted as he grabbed Louis by his waist and pulled him away from Zayn. Louis and Harry fell from the ground as Zayn slowly sat and wiped his blooded mouth “What the hell Louis?!” Harry said as he stood and looked at Louis “I hate his face” Louis muttered as Harry face Zayn. He offered his hand to Zayn as Zayn took it and Harry helped him up “What the hell Happened Malik?” Harry asked “I was just teasing him, he got beast mode” Zayn explained as he wiped the blood off his nose “You’re a bloody prick!” Louis said as he was about to punch Zayn again but Harry stopped him “Louis, stop. Okay? Go back to the dorm” Harry said “I’m not leaving with you that Idiot!” Louis protested “Louis, calm down okay? I’ll see you back at the dorm” Harry patted Louis back as Louis glared at Zayn some more before leaving.

Harry face Zayn “Lets get you to a hospital” Harry said as Zayn shake his head “I got first aid on my car, I’ll deal with this” Zayn picked up his bag and began to walk “I’ll help you” Harry volunteered as Zayn’s shock, this is not part of the plan but it’s working “Sure” Zayn smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry grabbed the cotton balls and put a little alcohol on it. He gently dabbed it to Zayn’s face “What exactly happened that Louis hit you this hard?” Harry asked as Zayn could smell Harry’s fresh breath “Nothing” Zayn said “This is not nothing” Harry said as he changed the cotton balls. He dabbed another cotton on Zayn’s bruised face. Harry is so gentle on everything. The way his hand moves “Ow, not too hard” Zayn said as Harry smiled a little “Sorry” Harry whispered “So you’re enjoying this huh?” Zayn asked as Harry looked at him “I am not!” Harry protested, suppressing his laugh “You are, aren’t you? You like to see me get all punched up” Zayn said as Harry stopped dabbing the cotton and stared at Zayn for a while and then he laughed “Sorry! I was just—” more laughter “—maybe you deserve this” Harry said “How so? I didn’t do anything to your friend. He attacked me first” Zayn argued “Well yeah, but you deserved this after playing with the feelings of all the people you messed with” Harry said and again, a slap of truth. Zayn cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to say. Usually he has a banter when topics are like this but when Harry was the one saying it, he was speechless “Let me cover your bruise with gauze” Harry said as he put the gauze on his cheek. Harry’s hands are so gentle and Zayn can say that he’s a caring person. A very caring person “Okay, you’re all patched up” Harry smiled as he fix the first aid kit “Thank you, Harry” Zayn said in a low tone as Harry smiled with his teeth out “You’re welcome” And with Harry’s smile, Zayn’s heart flutters, what is this?! He feels like something’s inside his stomach, it’s giving him a giddy feeling “I’ll be the one to apologize for Louis, sorry for beating you” Harry said as Zayn stared at Harry. He has the most greenest eyes he’d ever seen and those smile, he looks beautiful smiling. Zayn shake his head, did he just examined Harry’s face? He never do that! Like ever! But with Harry, why everything changes? “So I guess I’ll go now” Harry awkwardly said as he opened the door “Wait, I’ll take you to your dorm” Zayn insisted as Harry smiled “Okay, thanks” 

The ride back to the dorm was as usual, quiet. 

Harry was just looking at the lamp posts as Zayn is focusing on the road “Wanna listen to some tunes?” Zayn asked as Harry looked at him and nodded “Sure, what do you have?” Harry said as Zayn’s heart flutters again “Uhm, I have my mix tape, wanna listen?” Harry grabbed the flash drive and plugged it on the console *insert Zayn’s I’m a fool for you song* Harry listened to the song, his eyes widened “You made this?” Harry excitedly asked as Zayn nodded “Wow, you have a great voice” Harry complemented. Zayn’s heart can’t stop beating fast. This is not a feeling of liking someone right? “Wow, you’re so brilliant. I write songs too but only when I’m bored” Harry shared “Really? Awesome. Want to share it with me? Since, I’ve shared one of my secrets to you” Zayn smiled “So your mix tape is your secret?” Zayn nodded “I’ve never shared that to anyone” Zayn said “Why did you shared it with me?” Harry asked as Zayn was speechless again. Yeah, why did he shared the mix tape to Harry? “Whatever, its just a song” Zayn shrugged.

As they’ve reached Harry’s dorm, he bid goodbye to Zayn “Thanks for the lift Zayn” Harry smiled as he opened the door “Don’t forget to cure those bruises” Harry said as he got off. Harry wave a hand “Bye” Zayn smiled “Good night” Harry nodded as Zayn took off. Harry watched Zayn’s truck as it drove off but it stopped. Harry was confused, why did it stopped? Then Zayn’s truck backed up and back to where is Harry “Do you want to go with me to the University acquaintance party?” Zayn shyly asked, he is literally sweating from being shy “I mean, it’s okay if you won’t. You’ll probably busy or  
whatever—”   
“Sure” Harry said, smiling as Zayn can’t believe it! He just said yes “We’ll go as friends” Harry added as Zayn awkwardly laugh “Yeah, sure, friends” Zayn then smiled and bid Harry goodbye. Harry wave a hand as Zayn drove off.  
Zayn can’t hide his smile. Harry just agreed to go with him on the Party but as friends. It’s okay though, at least he’ll get to spend his time with Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn is waiting for Harry.

They’ll be going together to the University Acquaintance party and Zayn doesn’t know why he’s excited. Is it because maybe tonight, he’ll get to taste Harry—in bed? Zayn doesn’t know that yet, all he know is that he has one goal, to get Harry in bed and to win Liam’s bet. Zayn laugh at the thought of Liam being Zayn’s maid. He could do all he want “Why are you smiling?” Zayn almost jumped, Harry popped out of nowhere. And Zayn didn’t noticed that he was smiling “Nothing, are you all set?” Zayn looked at Harry, he looked sexy—even tho he’s only wearing a white plain shirt and tight jeans “Yep, all set. Lets go?” Harry smiled as Zayn opened the door for Harry “Why, thank you Mr Malik” Harry teased as Zayn chuckled. After letting Harry inside and closing the door, Zayn then went to the driver’s seat. Zayn put on his seatbelt and he looked at Harry “Seatbelt please” Zayn said as Harry grabbed the belt but he can’t seem to pull it. Harry forcefully pulled the seatbelt but it won’t elongate “Let me” Zayn said as he took off his seatbelt and leaned in to Harry. Harry’s breathing hitches when Zayn suddenly leaned, their nosed almost bumped. Harry can smell Zayn’s expensive cologne and damn, he smelt so good. Zayn then smiled, this is not part of the plan but Zayn likes it. Zayn then pulled the seatbelt as he locked it. He then looked at Harry’s face—they are so close to each other, their noses bumped as Harry’s green eyes widened. Harry gulped as he stared at Zayn’s pink lips. Zayn licked his lips as he stared at Harry’s lips too, so plump, so pink. Zayn then leaned in even closer as he closed his eyes ready to kiss Harry when Harry cleared his throat “Thank you, Zayn” Harry said as Zayn opened his eyes and blinked, they were about to kiss! 

Harry is now sweating and his heart is like bursting out of his chest! They were about to kiss! And Harry is not yet ready for it. Zayn back away as he smiled “Uh yeah, we’re all set” Zayn put his seatbelt on again as he started the engine. His heart just can’t stop beating fast. This is not new to Zayn but why does he feels it is? 

Zayn glance at Harry, he really is beautiful. Harry then looked at him “Yes?” Harry blinked a couple of times, wondering why Zayn is staring “Uh, nothing. Let’s go” Zayn said as he started to drive. 

Harry and Zayn made it to the University football grounds. As Harry stepped out of Zayn’s car, he smiled “Wow, I’ve never thought that this is fun” Harry said as Zayn was amused, Harry’s so cute “Come on” Harry then take hold of Zayn’s wrist as Harry pulled Zayn. 

The music’s blaring and the crowd are dancing. Harry’s eyes sparkles seeing dancing lights and people having fun “Never thought this is fun” Harry yelled at Zayn’s ears because of too much music. Zayn is confused “What? You’ve never been to a party before?” Zayn asked as Harry smiled and shake his head “I’m not a party goer” Harry giggled as Zayn was again, amused. Harry is very different from all Zayn’s victims. He’s innocent and pure. Harry started to sway from the music. He moved his hips and shoulders and started to dance at the beat. And for Zayn, he was stunned on how sexy Harry moves “Dance!” Harry happily shouted as Zayn started to move his shoulders to the beat just enjoying his time with Harry. After Dancing, Harry and Zayn went to the food station as they eat their dinner “Zaynie!” Zayn spun around and saw Josh approaching him with Liam—good that they’re here, it’s time to show off Harry “Josh! Liam! Hey!” Zayn gave them fist bumps “I thought you’re not attending?” Zayn was talking to Liam “Meh, I got bored so why not?” Liam chuckled. Then Liam’s eyes landed on Harry. Liam is 100% straight but seeing Harry, Liam can’t deny that he is a fine man. Zayn notices that Liam is looking at Harry “Harry, this is Liam and Josh, my best-friends” Zayn introduced as Liam smiled and offer his hand for Harry to shake. Harry was holding cups so he panicked where to put the cups “Let me hold it for you” Zayn grabbed the cups as Harry shake Liam’s hand “Nice meeting you” Harry gave out a toothy smile “He is hot” Josh mouthed at Zayn as Zayn kicked him on his knees “Ow!” Josh screamed as Harry looked at him with a shock expression. Zayn pretended to laugh “Ha Ha look at that, I think he needs to go to the first aid station, Liam, please take him?” Zayn’s eyes pleaded Liam to take Josh away as Liam understood “Nice meeting you Harry” Liam said as Harry smiled and wave a hand.

After eating and drinking, Zayn is getting bored and wants to be alone with Harry “Hey, want to get out of here?” Harry looked at Zayn with a questionable look “Why?” Harry is so naive. Usually Zayn would invite him back at his apartment but Zayn didn’t. He had another idea in mind “Come with me” Zayn smiled as Harry thought for a minute, what if Zayn will take him somewhere unknown? What if he’ll do something a fuckboy would do? Like, cornering Harry and steal his virginity? But Zayn is not a rapist, he’s just a fuckboy. Harry knows what he’s doing and if Zayn will try to pull some stupid move, Harry will kick his ass “Okay, lets go” Harry smiled.   
They went inside the car as Zayn drove them somewhere not familiar to Harry. Okay, maybe Zayn is a fuckboy and serial killer? He’s taking Harry out of the city. Relax Harry, have a little trust. Zayn was just quiet all throughout the ride. The truth is, Zayn is thinking if he’s doing the right thing? Taking Harry to his quiet place? He didn’t think when he invited Harry over. He can’t back out now, they’re already here. Zayn’s car stopped as Harry roamed his eyes, where are they? “Come on” Zayn said as unbuckle his seatbelt and got out of the car. Harry followed. He got out of the car and followed Zayn, trailing behind him. As Zayn stopped “Tara!” Zayn smiled as he showed Harry the whole city. They’re at a cliff that’s overlooking to the whole city! 

And right there, Harry’s heart flutters


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Zayn sat at the hood of Zayn's car "Wow, how did you find this place?" Harry asked as Zayn shrugged "Well, I was wandering one day and I found this cliff" Zayn simply said as Harry chuckled "I don't believe you" Harry snorted "It's true" Zayn protested "You know, you can't find a place unexpectedly. I bet this place is special to you?" Harry asked as he propped his elbows on the hood "Uhm, once" Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. Harry sat straight "Once? Really? Tell me about it" Zayn looked at Harry "I'm not gonna tell you" Zayn smirked "No fair. You brought me here but won't tell me why" Harry pouted as Zayn's heart flutters again, he's so cute. Harry then smiled "Lets make a promise then" Harry excitedly said "A promise?"  
"Yes! I promise I won't tell anyone about this place and why this is special" Harry grinned as Zayn stared at Harry. He then raised his pinky finger "Okay, Pinky promise" Zayn smiled as Harry pink swear with Zayn. 

"This was a place were I took my ex girlfriend" Harry's eyes widened "Yeah, impossible right?" Zayn shrugged "So, I met her at high school. We were prom king and Queen and after prom, I took her here. We talked about our future together, life after college and such and then, college happened. Long distance relationship doesn't really work. I was loyal and faithful until one day, I surprised visit her at her Uni and guess what, I caught—" Zayn chuckled "—I caught her tonsil hocking some guy. I let her explain and she said she loves me and also loves the guy" Zayn inhaled, exhaled "The best part was, she even asked me if I want to join them, like a threesome" Harry stared at Zayn, maybe he became a fuckboy because he got hurt badly. He got his heart broken that he can't put up the pieces together "And yeah, after that, I didn't have serious relationships since it just proves that no matter how loyal and faithful you are, you still get hurt" Zayn sadly smiled, this is the first time that he opened up to someone "The mix tape" Harry spoke "Is the song for her?" Harry asked in a low tone "Well yeah, After I found out about her cheating, I was still hoping that she'll come back to me since, I loved her so much. That's why I wrote the song, I was fool thinking that everything will be alright. But the bright side is, she didn't get to finish college because she got pregnant. And this place, I made this place my sanctuary. Like, I go here if I need to think or just chill. Watching the city lights" Zayn heavily sighed "Now, you pinky swear never to tell right?" Harry smiled as he nodded "I won't tell, I promise" Harry never thought that Zayn will open up to him. Zayn is a fuckboy but deep down, he has good in him. Harry stared at Zayn, examining his face. He has this thick eyebrows, thick like his long lashes, he has a pointy nose and those pink lips. Also, Zayn looked good having those tattoo, in fact he looked sexy. Zayn caught Harry staring "What?" Zayn raised a brow as Harry cleared his throat and averted his gaze "Nothing" Harry mumbled "So, how about you, got any secrets to tell me?" Zayn stared at Harry as Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking "Well, I think I'm an open book" Harry grinned "Are you sure there's nothing you gotta tell me?" Zayn insisted as Harry stared at him for a while. Harry then sighed "I'm gay?" Harry said as she shrugged his shoulders. Zayn wasn't that shock but he was a little bit taken aback since he thought Harry was straight or bisexual. Zayn smiled, he's gay so there's a big chance he'll win the bet, and get him to bed "Huh, gay? Like, gay for only one person or gay that you like boys—boys?" Zayn asked as Harry playfully rolled his eyes "I'm gay—gay Zayn. I like boys, not girls. And—I'm uh—" Harry cleared his throat "What is it?" Zayn asked as he gently moved beside Harry "Well Uh, I'm still single" Harry softly spoke "Well yeah I know—"   
"Single since birth" Harry quickly added. Zayn got quiet for a while as Harry is not looking at him, like he's ashamed? But somehow, Harry being single since birth, Zayn find it cute. Harry is pure and innocent "Hey—" Zayn gently bumped his shoulder to Harry "You could laugh now" Harry muttered as Zayn's heart flutters, he can't take this overloaded cuteness! "I won't. So what? Right? It's not a harm that you've been single for a very long time" Zayn said as Harry looked at him "And don't ever think that something's wrong with you just because you're single. There's definitely nothing wrong with you. In fact, they're missing a lot from you" Zayn smiled—a genuine one. Harry blushed from Zayn's words "Harry, I find you—" Zayn cleared his throat, he was about to confess, one of his tricks to get a person to bed but why is he suddenly all shy and nervous?! "—I find you attractive Harry, very much attractive" Zayn said as Harry's heart thumped, oh no! Don't be affected Harry! Remember, he's a fuckboy! Harry just stared at Zayn. Zayn then slowly moved his hand, beside Harry's. Zayn then slowly crept his pinky to Harry's pinky as Zayn looked at Harry. He seems not bothered about the situation so Zayn slowly take hold of Harry's pinky and creep his whole hand  to Harry's—they're now holding hands. 

Harry's heart flutters and he feels like, there are butterfly in his stomach. Zayn also feels the same way. Zayn cleared his throat as stared at Harry, who's looking away but not removing his hand from Zayn "Harry, if you'd like, we could take things slow?" Zayn asked as Harry's green eyes looked at Zayn's hazel eyes "Take things slow?" Harry asked, confused. Zayn smiled "Take things slow until you'll like me. Like how I like you now" Zayn responded as Harry's heart wanted to burst out of his chest!   
As for Zayn, he didn't know why he said those words, he just did. He never felt this feelings before. The feeling of not rushing things with someone. And looking at Harry, he wanted to get to know him better. And that night, Zayn forgot everything, his want to take Harry to bed and and Liam's bet.

All he could think of was Harry deserves something better than just a one night stand.


	9. Chapter 9

After Zayn confessed that he likes Harry, they've been opening up more of their life to each other. Zayn told Harry about his family. Zayn has a sibling and they're very close to each other. Harry told Zayn about his Mom and sister. Harry loves to take Zayn home so that his Mom and sister will know him. And for the first time—in Zayn's fuckboy life, he's contented just talking and getting to know Harry more than bringing him to bed. 

Zayn and Harry took things slow. After Zayn's classes, he would wait for Harry and asked him to eat out or just hang out. Zayn adjusted his life for Harry. Zayn usually go on parties every night but he's with Harry now so, no parties every night, just books, movies and chill and Zayn loves the feelings that he's always with Harry. As for Harry, Zayn is making him fall inlove with him. Harry would sometimes wonder if Zayn is just making all these effort to get Harry in bed but, as time passes by, Zayn has been different. If he has classes and can't fetch Harry, he would leave something for Harry like, a stuffed animal and Zayn would say 'So that you'll have company' Harry would sometimes giggle because of too much romantic feelings that Zayn gives. Zayn also efforts on giving Harry sunflowers, chocolates or buying him a new books. Harry is glad that Zayn is slowly changing but he can't still erase the thought that Zayn is just messing with him. But Harry took a leap of faith as he take a chance on Zayn.

Months passed as Harry invited Zayn to dinner. 

Zayn wonders why because Harry never invited him to dinner, it's always Zayn. So Zayn wore his white shirt, jeans and his leather jacket "Ooooh look at that" Liam went inside Zayn's room at his apartment. Zayn spun around and looked at Liam with a shock expression "Liam! What are you doing here?!" Liam raised both his hands for surrender "Chill dude! It's movie night, remember?" Liam raised a brow as Zayn forgot, oh shoot! "And judging from your look, it's not movie night" Liam stated as Zayn sighed "Sorry Man, I just forgot" Liam nodded "That's cool. Now tell me where are you going?" Zayn was taken aback by his question. He'd never told Liam that him and Harry are kind of a dating? Him and Harry are taking things slow and its going on for months now. Zayn didn't know why he didn't told Liam. Maybe because he's in denial that he's slowly falling inlove with Harry. Yes, he's slowly falling inlove and not get—that—person—to—bed love but love, love that he's contented just talking about how Harry's day went or talking about his past "You see, I have a date tonight" Zayn said as Liam are all ears "That's weird. I thought you don't do dates?" Liam smirked "Well you see, things have change, I think" Zayn cleared his throat, why is it awkward to tell Liam that he and Harry are kind of dating?! "Oh okay, so, you're dateable Zayn Malik now? Huh, who's this person?" Liam asked "Harry Styles" Zayn simply said. Liam's eyes widened "Still?! The Harry Styles?!" Liam is shocked. Zayn slowly nodded his head "Wow, who would've thought that a guy like Harry Styles gets to change Zayn Malik, a fuckboy" Liam chuckled "Shut up" Zayn muttered "No worries man, I you're close to winning the bet then?" Liam pointed out as Zayn almost forgot about the bet "You know what, forget about the bet. It was a petty bet anyway" Zayn said as Liam smiled "Yeah, well, I'm glad that you're finally enjoying your love life, like literally and genuinely enjoying" Liam patted Zayn's back as Zayn smiled "Thanks Man. I gotta go! I'll see ya, close up the apartment" Zayn took one last look on the mirror as he exited his apartment.

And for Liam, he's glad that his friend is enjoying his time with Harry. Sure Zayn cut off the bet but, Liam still knows that Zayn will lose. 

—•—

Harry is waiting outside his dorm. Zayn said he'll be picking him up. Harry is nervous though, he's hands are shaking and his heart is beating like crazy. He really hopes he's making the right decision. 

Zayn's truck stopped as Harry smiled, looking at Zayn "Get in" Zayn said as Harry hopped inside the truck. For the past months, Harry had been a lot open to Zayn. He'd been telling him about his life when he was little and also told him about his family. Zayn also opened up, a little about his family and a lot about his self. And Harry could see that Zayn is serious about Him. They've been going out almost everyday and Zayn didn't pushed Harry to do what he doesn't like to do. They hadn't kiss yet and every time they hang out, Zayn would sometimes hesitate to hold Harry's hand, maybe because he doesn't want Harry to get angry or such. But for Harry, he's waiting for Zayn to hold his hand first but so far, Zayn didn't and that made Harry thought Zayn changed so much.

Harry really hopes he won't regret his decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry took Zayn to a restaurant near the cafe where Niall works. Harry is so nervous that his palms got sweaty. 

Zayn stared at Harry, he noticed that he's not his usual self "What's wrong?" Zayn propped his elbow on the table "Nothing?" Harry answered and that Zayn gave more suspicion "Looks like you're panicking inside" Zayn raised a brow at Harry as gulped and gave out a small smile "I'm fine. Let's or—order" Harry said as he grabbed the menu with trembling hands "Seriously Harry, what's wrong with you? You looked nervous or something" Zayn is now worried as Harry awkwardly smiled "I'm fine Zayn, let's just take our orders" Harry gave out a sarcastic smile. Zayn stared at Harry, wondering what's wrong with him. The waiter came and get their orders. After that, Harry's feet is shaking, he just can't shake off the feeling that he's doing it! Their food arrived as they ate in silence "So, how was your day?" Zayn asked smiling as Harry closed his mouth and didn't answer Zayn—seriously, what's his deal?! "Talk to me Harry, you're giving me the silent treatment" Zayn said as Harry didn't even looked at him. He sip his soup and not giving a damn about Zayn.

Zayn groaned from the frustration "What the hell is wrong with you Harry?" Zayn almost shouted as the other tables stared at them. Harry's eyes bulged from Zayn's episode "What's wrong with you?!" Harry whispery hissed "What's wrong with you?!" Zayn hissed back as the people began to murmur. Harry looked at his surroundings as people began to stare, they're creating a scene. Harry then looked at Zayn and he sighed "I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said as Zayn's expression softened "It's just, I'm so nervous" Harry shyly said "This is not our first dinner out, why are you nervous?" Zayn almost gave out a chuckle "You see, I've invited you here because I have something to tell you" Harry gripped the table napkin hard "Okay, I'm all ears" Zayn listened as Harry bit his bottom lip and his heart won't stop beating like crazy! "Zayn, would you—" Harry paused "—uh would you like us—" Harry gulped. Zayn's waiting for his words, and he can't seem to decipher what Harry's trying to say "Would you like us to become official?" Harry said as Zayn's heart beat fast, it's like he's having a heart attack—did Harry just asked to be his boyfriend?! Zayn was speechless and of course, shocked. Harry bit his bottom lip—this is a bad decision! Why would he asked Zayn that? Harry knows that Zayn is not a relationship type kind of person "I'm sorry, I—I take back what I said, I mean, I'm sorry" Harry sarcastically laughed as Zayn held his hand at the table "Don't be sorry Harry, and Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend" Zayn said as he grabbed Harry's hand and Kissed his finger tips.  
Harry's heart is about to burst out of his chest! Zayn just said yes! 

—•—

Zayn can't believe it! Harry's now his boyfriend. He'd never thought that Harry would ask him to be his official boyfriend. This is good news! He'd fetched his phone and texted the good news to someone.

Zayn did pretty good there eh? He had won Harry. And if the bet was still on, he'd bragged it on Liam's face but nah, all is good "You're so cute when you're nervous" Zayn said, holding Harry's hand walking towards the parking area. And yes, Zayn can now freely hold Harry's hand without caring on how Harry would react, they're boyfriends now after all. Harry chuckled as he blushed "I was so nervous, I'd never thought you'd say Yes. I mean, I didn't know what I'll do if you'd say No" Harry explained. Zayn then pulled him closer to him "I'd say Yes, a million times" Zayn grinned and steal a kiss from Harry's cheeks. Harry was stunned, that was the first move Zayn made. A kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously "God, My boyfriend so cute, I could keep him forever" Zayn face Harry as he gave him a nose to nose. Harry's blushing even more now that any minute now, he'll collapse. Zayn can't stop smiling, Harry is just so cute. And Zayn never thought that he'll be in a relationship with Harry—a serious relationship. 

Zayn pulled Harry "Come on, lets get you home, we still have classes tomorrow" Harry nodded as they went inside Zayn's truck.

Zayn's truck stopped at Harry's dorm. Both of them got quiet. It's likes they're still contemplating if what happened earlier at the restaurant was a dream. And no, it was real! Harry took a deep breath as he face Zayn and smiled "Well Thank you, for tonight" Harry said as Zayn face him and smiled. He put his hand on Harry's cheek "No, thank you" Zayn sweetly said. Harry's eyes stared at Zayn's face, he's so beautiful. He looked at Zayn's hazel orbs that Harry could get lost through them, then he looked at his lashes, Harry loves Zayn's lashes, they're so thick and long that any girls would get jealous of. Then he looked at Zayn's pink lips, Harry swallowed a big thick saliva as Zayn leaned in closer, and closer. Their noses bumped as Harry can smell Zayn's minty breath. Zayn didn't stop, he tilted his head as he closed his eyes and Harry? He let Zayn take him, he closed his eyes as he felt Zayn's soft lips against his. First it was a gentle kiss but then Zayn licked Harry's lips, seeking for entrance as Harry opened his mouth, and Zayn moved closer to Harry as he put his tongue inside Harry's mouth—tasting him. Zayn's hand moved to Harry's neck, as he steadied him. Harry's hand then grasp Zayn's hair, gently running his fingers through Zayn's hair. Their kiss went on. They parted when they needed some air. 

After their heated kiss, they locked eyes—Hazel and Green. Zayn never thought that Harry was this good. He'd never been satisfy to just a kiss before but this, this is satisfying. For Harry, this is the first time that he'd kiss someone like that. Kissing Zayn, he felt secure and for sure, he wanted to do it again and again. 

Zayn's goal: Taking Harry to bed just got thrown out of the window. He's contented kissing Harry forever. 

When Zayn reached his apartment, his phone rang. Zayn looked at the caller and he smiled seeing the name "Hey, wazzup?" Zayn closed his door as he took off his shoes and lied on the couch "Is this true? You have now a boyfriend?!" the person from the other line said as Zayn hummed a yes "I'm so happy man!" Zayn can't stop smiling "That guy must be really special then huh? You've changed for him" the person from the other line chuckled "Harry is special, Man. You should meet him soon"  
"Sure. Listen, I'm still working. Talk to you later okay?" Zayn nodded "Cool. Okay, later!" Zayn hang up and he contentedly sighed. 

Zayn and Harry are now together.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry is so happy.

After Zayn left, he can't stop thinking about their Kiss. It's just so surreal. Harry closed the door and he leaned his back to it, he put his fingers on his lips. It feels like, he can still feel Zayn's lips over his "Harry?" Harry blinked, he saw Louis who happens to just woke up "Wow, you're late" Louis yawned as Harry walked past Louis and went to his side of the room "I was out, with Zayn" Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn had been eating Harry's time ever since they've became 'Friends'. Of course, Louis knows that Zayn and Harry are having a thing but Harry didn't told Louis that Zayn is now his boyfriend. Or at least his plan that he'll make Zayn his boyfriend "How long will Zayn gives you gifts and stuff? It's been a couple of months already and he hadn't gave up on you. Supposedly, he'll find someone new this time. He easily gets bored you know" Louis said "Uh, Louis, I have to tell you something and please don't hate me for it" Harry said as Louis scratched his head "I won't possibly hate you. You're a good guy" Louis yawned. Harry composed himself as he inhaled—exhaled "Zayn and I are—" Harry took another deep breath "—together" Harry said. Louis' jaw dropped, is he for real?! "Louis? Please don't—"  
"What?!" Louis yelled as Harry covered his ears "Why did you let him be your boyfriend?! When did this happened?! How?! I thought you don't like him?!" Louis bombarded Harry with questions that Harry is drowning! Harry covered Louis' mouth "You're too loud! And our walls isn't that thick, our neighbors can hear you" Harry warned as Louis glared at him "Okay—" Harry slowly let go of Louis "I was the one who asked him to be my boyfriend and it just happened tonight. And yes, I did told you that I don't like him—at first. But then I get to know him and he is a good person Lou. Underneath his fuckboy image, he's a good person. He cares for me, he somehow respects me and, he's so thoughtful" Harry explained.   
Louis sat on his bed as glared at Harry "It's your decision Harry but, once he cheats on you or hurt you, I'll be the one to kick his dick" Louis growled as Harry smiled "Thank you Louis" And Harry is so thankful that Louis is such a supportive best friend.

Back at Zayn's apartment, Zayn was happily walking towards his door. He was about to open the door when someone opened it for him from the inside "Liam? You're still here?" Zayn asked as Liam smiled "I was about to go back to the frat house, I fell asleep while watching the movie, just woke up now" Liam explained. Zayn got inside "You're pretty late" Liam said watching his phone's clock "Uh yeah, Harry and I didn't noticed the time" Zayn scratched the back of his head "Oh, so—" Liam leaned his shoulder on the door frame "Something happened? You look cheery" Liam chuckled "What?! Nothing—nothing happened" Zayn lied. He doesn't know why he can't tell Liam. But he must, he is his best friend "Oh man, Harry and I are boyfriends" Liam almost slumped from the news. He's in shock, after Zayn's break up like 3 years ago, Zayn is now in a relationship?! A serious one?! Liam never thought he would like Harry this much that now they're boyfriends "Wow—" Liam is speechless "—I've never thought I get to see the day that Zayn Malik, the Uni's fuckboy is now in a relationship, wow!" Liam grinned "So, you've change then?" Liam added as Zayn tilted his head "Change?"  
"Change. No more random hook ups, no more side chicks, no more using your 'fall for me tricks'? You'll all be loyal to Harry, faithful to Harry and for Harry only?" Liam raised his brow, waiting for Zayn's response. And yeah, Zayn doesn't know if he'd completely changed. All he know is that, when he's with Harry, he's all ever he could ever think of, he's all in his mind and he's contented being with Harry, doing simple things "All I know is, I'm happy when I'm with Harry" Zayn responded.

Liam bid Zayn goodbye after that. Still, he can't get off his mind Zayn's reply. He's happy when he's with Harry and Liam can see that. But Zayn had been single for three years and all he did for three years is fuck some random girl or boy he sees and mess with their feelings. Liam hopes that Zayn won't fuck up this one. Harry deserves to be treated correctly because  as far Liam can see, Harry is pure—so pure that he deserves the right love and treatment. Hopefully Zayn can provide that. 

—•—

It's been weeks since Zayn and Harry became boyfriends. 

They've enjoyed each other's company and Zayn never gets tired of being with Harry. Harry makes him happy even just in simple ways. Harry would sometimes cook for Zayn, and Zayn would return a favor by cuddling with him or staying with him at his dorm, watching movies or read books. Some girls and guys are jealous of what they have since, most of them still wants Zayn. And yes, Zayn resisted those sexy invites from the people who texted him and emails him that wants to have a good time. Zayn doesn't need those, he got Harry as his good time. But, Harry is kind of a conservative type. All they did was kissing, a little touching and flirting. Zayn wants more. But he doesn't pressure Harry though, because Zayn believes that waiting for Harry is worth the wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn got invited to a little dinner near their Uni. 

Josh's and his new cliques. Since Josh is Zayn's friend, he'd say yes "Babe? Josh invited me to a little dinner at the Bar near the Uni later" Zayn called as Harry is making them snacks. Zayn already invited Harry over his apartment. Since they're boyfriends, Harry is allowed to go inside his apartment now "Okay? That's good" Harry responded while making waffles. Zayn went to Harry wrapping his arms on Harry's waist "Zayn? I'm doing something" Harry looked at Zayn as Zayn tightened his hugged on Harry. Zayn then planted soft kisses on Harry's neck "Stop, the waffles will burnt" Harry warned as Zayn licked on Harry's earlobe. Harry blushed, he bit his bottom lip, suppressing a moan, Zayn is turning him on. Harry then take hold of Zayn's arms as he removed them. Harry turned off the waffle maker and face Zayn. He put his arms around his neck "Zaynie. You're such a naughty boy" Harry smiled as he gave Zayn a nose to nose "I want to be naughty for you Harreh" Zayn rawred as he captured Harry's lips. They've kissed and kissed until Zayn take hold of Harry's waist and hoisted him up, as Harry straddled on Zayn's hips. Zayn moved them to the marble table of the kitchen as Zayn put Harry there. They continued to Kiss, nibbling, biting, tasting each other's mouths as Zayn's hand went inside Harry's shirt. Zayn can now feel Harry's warmth skin. He ran his hand up and down on Harry's skin, feeling his abs as Zayn's lips traveled down on his neck. Harry's hand went up on Zayn's hair, entangling his fingers on every hair strand. Zayn planted kisses on Harry's neck as he sucked and left his mark and that gave out a moan from Harry.  
Harry's eyes opened—did he just moaned?! He gasped as he gently pushed Zayn "Ohgod" Harry panicked. He's so turned on. And everything feels new to Harry so he panicked. Zayn on other hand, is used to this. In fact, hearing Harry moan made him feel turned on "Babe? What's wrong?" Harry covered his face, he doesn't know why he feel so ashamed that he moaned "Harreh, baby, what's wrong?" Zayn put his hands on Harry's arms, running his fingers up and down "I'm sorry Zaynie. It's just—I think I don't know how to react" Harry pouted as Zayn chuckled and leaned in and kissed Harry's pout "You are so cute that I want to eat you up" Harry's eyes widened "Eat me?!" Harry gasped as Zayn laughed, he leaned their foreheads together "It's just an expression Harreh and don't worry, we'll wait for the right time, okay?" Zayn looked at Harry as he sweetly smiled.

Sure, that was a big cock block for Zayn but he respect Harry so much that he'll wait for him to be ready "And when will that be?" Josh asked as he sip his beer. Zayn is now with Josh and his new friends "I don't know" Zayn deeply sighed "You've been boyfriends for how long now?" Josh asked "Close to a month now" Zayn replied as he ate a fry. Josh shrugged "Not bad for a fuckboy like you Zayn, you've stayed in a relationship without having to bang someone" Josh chuckled "Hey, I have an idea. Why not bang tonight?" Josh added as Zayn's eyes widened "What are you talking about?!"   
"Come on, I mean, I know you missed having sex, and Harry and you aren't that long yet, why not find someone to fulfill your needs?" Josh suggested as Zayn looked at him with a weird expression "Good timing! Some of my new friends are looking for some action tonight, you'll just to take your pick" Josh playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Zayn "I'm not gonna do it Josh" Zayn said but Josh didn't seem to hear Zayn "Here they are" Josh smiled as he introduced his new friends one by one "Zayn, this is Chris, Michael and Anna" Josh pointed at them one by one "Guys, this is Zayn Malik" Zayn wave a hand at the three as Anna, the only girl of the group flirtatiously batted her fake lashes at Zayn "Aren't you the famous Zayn Malik? Wants some actions tonight?" Anna said as Zayn crookedly smiled.

—•— 

"So where did you say Zayn was?" Niall asked. He and Harry are walking to find something to eat. Niall just got off from his shift at the cafe and ever since Zayn and him are boyfriends, Harry became close to Niall "All he said was, he'll be at eating somewhere near the Uni" Harry shrugged "What about your friend, Louis? Aren't he joining us?" Niall asked "He's with someone, I don't know who. He just texted me that he's at someone's apartment" Harry answered. They were walking and walking until Niall stopped "Oh! I know where we can eat! There's a new opened Bar over there, wanna try it out?" Niall excitedly asked "Okay" Harry and Niall both crossed the street and went inside the bar "Wow, it's a bit crowded in here" Niall said as Harry trails behind him "Maybe because it just newly opened" Harry grabbed Niall's wrist as they keep on walking inside the bar, looking for empty seats.

Meanwhile back at Zayn, Anna can't seem to take off her hands on Zayn. She ran her hand on Zayn's arms and Zayn won't deny that Anna is a sexy lady. With those gorgeous brown eyes and curvaceous body, definitely Zayn's type in a woman "So Zayn, after this, what are you doing?" Anna asked as she licked her red lips "Back at my apartment" Zayn answered in his sexy voice as Anna leaned closer to Zayn "Can I come?" She whispered flirtatiously and wow, that's inviting. Zayn was about to answer when his peripheral vision caught something. No not something but someone. Zayn looked at his right and there, he saw Harry, eyes wide like pingpong balls.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry can't believe it! He wished he was sleeping, having a nightmare. A reality nightmare. Harry froze seeing Zayn with a woman. Her hands on Zayn's arms and Zayn is smiling with her. That smile, Harry knows that Smile. A smile of flirting. Zayn used that smile to Harry before, the day they first met. Harry didn't know what to do. His chest is aching and he wanted to cry. Harry moved, he grabbed Niall by his wrist as he pulled him out of the bar. As for Zayn, he groaned, what's Harry doing here?! He didn't bother excusing himself to Josh or to Anna, he left them, he followed Harry "Harry, what's wrong? I almost got us a table" Niall said as Harry wasn't listening. He keeps on dragging Niall away from the bar "Harreh! Harreh! Wait!" Niall looked at his back seeing Zayn, catching up to them "Oh look! It's Zayn!" Niall cheery said but Harry kept on walking, Pulling Niall with him.   
Zayn ran faster as he caught up with Niall and Harry "Hey Zayn!" Niall said as he pulled Harry with him into a stop to greet Zayn "Harry, please let me explain" Zayn said as Niall suddenly feel awkward, okay, there's definitely something happened that Niall didn't know about "Thank you for coming with me today Niall" Harry seriously said. Niall didn't bother asking what happened. He just followed his instinct that something went wrong "Okay, I'll uh—I'll go ahead" Niall cleared his throat "Bye Z" Niall wave a hand as he left the couple.

"Explain" Harry said as he put his hands on his hips "What you saw, that was nothing" Zayn said "She was just one of Josh's friends and we got to know each other"   
"Why is her hand on your arms?" Harry barged in "Uh—she was just too friendly. She was just asking if what will I do after dinner and I answered will go back to my apartment and she asked if she could come—" Zayn's panicking inside "Then what did you answer?" Harry barged in again. Zayn wiped his sweat, when did it got hot in here? Zayn cleared his throat "I didn't answer her, I saw—saw you" Zayn stuttered "Would you have said yes?" Harry simply asked "What? What are you talking about, I would never say yes to her, I got you. You're my boyfriend" Zayn slowly reached for Harry's hand. He tangled their hands together "I'm not gonna do something that will hurt you" Zayn kissed Harry's hand as Harry heavily sighed "Zayn, in this relationship, we need honesty. Now, be honest, if you didn't see me, would you have said yes to that woman?" Harry stared at Zayn's eyes, he'll definitely know if Zayn will lie. Zayn's sweating, one wrong move, everything will crumble. Zayn gulped as he can't look Harry straight from his eyes. The truth is, if he didn't see Harry, he would've said yes to Anna. Zayn's missing some action and he thought about Josh said about having sex to fulfill his needs. Zayn took a deep breath, he'll be just honest. After all, this is Harry, his sweet and pure Harry "I would have said yes" Zayn whispery said as Harry's heart just crumbled. Harry let go of Zayn's hand as he suppressed his tears "Harreh, I'm sorry but—" Zayn didn't even finished his apology when Harry ran and left him.

Harry didn't only get his heart broken but also his trust.

—•—

Louis opened the curtain from their room. Ever since Louis got the news that Harry had been cheated on, he wanted to punch Zayn's face a couple of times until no one will recognize him. Harry groaned as his eyes hits the sun. Harry pulled his blanket on his head "Come on Harry, we still have class" Louis said, pulling him out of the bed "I don't want to go" Harry whined as Louis forcefully pulled him. Harry fell down the bed "Louis! I said no!" Louis' eyes widened. Harry looked horrible! His eyes are so red and puffy from crying and he also has dark eye bags "Harry, look at you" Louis said as Harry can't hold back his tears. Harry grabbed his blanket and covered his face while he cried "It hurt so much Lou—" Harry cried even harder "—I want it to stop" Harry cried and cried. Once Louis will find Zayn, he'll make sure he'll never see tomorrow.

Zayn was at his apartment, he didn't sleep well at night. He's thinking about Harry. Zayn made a wrong move and that's hurting Harry. Zayn can't forget Harry's eyes when he looked at Zayn. He looked so broken. That's the last thing Zayn wanted to do Harry, to hurt him.  
But Zayn won't give up. He will fight for Harry. He'll win him back. 

He'll do anything to win Harry back.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry skipped school for a week. He needed time for himself. Time to cry and poured his broken heart out. He's so broken that he can't think straight. Louis tried to help Harry. But Harry's a hard head that he ignores Louis.

Harry's moping when someone knocked on his door. He groaned "Nobody's home" Harry said as it keeps on knocking. Harry stood and lazily walked towards the door when he opened the door, no one's there. Harry was about to went inside when Harry glanced at the ground, he saw a basket. Harry looked at left and right, hoping to see someone but the hall is empty. Harry crouched down as he picked up the basket and brought it with him inside his room. He didn't know that Zayn Malik is watching him from afar.  
Harry sat on the floor as he looked at the basket. He saw an envelope his name written on it. Harry opened the envelope and read it "Babe, I'm sorry for everything. I know, it's all my fault. I've broken your trust. I know it may not be easy to return to what we are before but, I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Harry read as tears rolled down his cheeks. He even cried harder when he saw Zayn's name at the end. Harry sniffed as he looked what's inside the basket. Inside was a face of Harry, drew in portrait, and there's also a book, no it's a photo album. Harry opened the album—it's Him and Zayn's photos together, their selfies, moments and candid shots And at the end of the album, Zayn's hand writing of "Always and forever Babe". Harry's chest hurts, his heart had been torn to pieces. Harry put the album on his desk along with his portrait. As he remembered that night. The night he saw Zayn, flirt with that woman. Is Harry not enough for Zayn?! The love that Harry gives not enough?! Wait, love? Does Harry love Zayn that's why he's hurting so bad?

After moping around, Harry decided to finally attend his classes. Louis was happy that he finally decided to get up. But Harry wasn't attentive at his classes, he's body is there but his mind off somewhere. And he's like a walking zombie, walking on the hallways of the Uni. As for Zayn, he just got from the bookstore, he bought Harry a new book.   
After buying books, Zayn then drove to the frat house "Hey Man!" Zayn greeted Liam "Zayn? Whoa!—" Liam was shocked "What happened to your face Zayn? Did you sleep at all?" Zayn's face looked twice as horrible as Harry "I uh—I hadn't been sleeping well" Zayn sighed "What the hell happened?" Liam concernedly ask "Harry and I kinda have a fight" Zayn muttered "Hey Zayn! Good thing you're here! You know, the girl Anna? She was looking for you, she wanted to have fun with you" Josh playfully wiggled his eyebrows as Liam now know what happened. Liam stared at Zayn, he has that look in his face—shame "Josh, go help the other boys with the chores, I'll talk to Zayn for a minute" Liam ordered as Josh nodded and went out.   
Liam led Zayn to his room. As they've reached Liam's room, Zayn sat on his bed "Talk to me Zayn" Liam sat at his computer chair "Well, I was uh—I didn't know that he was there, I was just having fun and all of the sudden, he was there, watching me in horror" Zayn covered his face with his palms. Liam sighed "Zayn, is this Anna that Josh mentioned is the reason why you and Harry are not speaking?" Liam Stared at Zayn who's frustrated "Yes, Harry saw me flirting with Anna but nothing happened" Zayn sweared "Zayn, what are you doing? You have Harry, isn't he enough?" Liam sighed as Zayn's tears started to flow "He. Is. Enough" Zayn's voice is shaking "Are you sure about that? Then you shouldn't have flirted at the first place" Liam said as Zayn cried harder. Liam stood and sat beside Zayn "Hey, I'm not taking sides here okay? Think about Harry, I know he's thinking worse right now, thinking that you've been cheating on him for a long time" Liam explained "You need to apologize Zayn. Harry needs it. And you better be ready for his decision. It's either he'll accept you or reject you" Liam comforted Zayn. 

And again, Liam is right, Zayn will lose.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn drove to Harry's dorm. 

He's nervous, he'll be apologizing to Harry and hopefully, Harry will forgive him. His trucked stopped as Zayn took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel "Relax Zayn, you could do this" Zayn closed his eyes, repeating the mantra when his phone rang. Zayn opened his eyes and looked at the caller, he clicked the answer button "Hey, what's up?"   
"You sound awful, what's wrong?" The person on the other line asked "Listen, I need to tell you something since we tell each other everything" Zayn sighed "I had a fight with my boyfriend" Zayn heard the person gasped "Why? What happened?"   
"He saw me flirting with somebody" Zayn mumbled "What the?! I thought you've somehow change?" Zayn heavily sighed "It's just, I didn't know he was there and—"  
"Listen Zayn, it doesn't matter if he's there or whatever. You have a boyfriend. It means that you're committed and is not allowed to flirt with somebody else. Are you really serious about this Harry?" The person on the other line asked as Zayn's ego was triggered "Of course! I did everything I could to get Harry. Of course I'm serious about him!" Zayn said in high tone of his voice "If you are serious, why did you flirt then? Don't be such an asshole and apologize to him" Zayn nodded "I will. I'll apologize now"   
"And Zayn, as you describe Harry, he's a great person. He's for keeps. Keep him, you can't find someone like him" the other person on the line said as Zayn realized that Harry is special. He's caring, thoughtful and his pureness and innocence makes him lovable "Thanks. I'll talk to you later" Zayn said "No worries. Just let me know how it goes, bye" Zayn hang up as he heavily sighed "You can do this Zayn" 

Zayn got off his truck and went at the back. He grabbed the guitar, which he borrowed from Liam and the books he'd brought. He then took a deep breath "You can do this" Zayn mumbled to his self. He put the books on the hood of his truck and composed himself to play the guitar. He strum the guitar and adjusted the chord. After adjusting, he inhaled—exhaled as he started to strum the guitar and began singing "Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you........" Harry was on his bed per usual. Moping and still hurting when he heard a sound. He perked his head up as he listened carefully. Looks like coming from the outside, and it sounded like a guitar? Harry wrapped his self with his blanket as he walked towards the door and he slowly turned the door knob. Opening the door, his heart beat fast, it's Zayn! And he's playing the guitar, singing "Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes.........Some things are meant to be" Harry's eyes started to cry watching Zayn, serenade him with Elvis Presley's can't help falling inlove. As for Zayn, his breath got caught when he saw Harry! His Harry! Zayn gave out tears too, tears of joy because finally, of how many weeks, Zayn finally saw Harry again, well, he was watching him from afar but this time, he's looking straight at him! Zayn continued to sing, even though his voice is starting to crack because of too much emotion ".......but I can't help, falling in love with you" Zayn sang as he sadly smiled at Harry. 

Harry sniffed, Zayn has a very beautiful voice, Harry is falling more in love with him. Zayn put the guitar down and grabbed the books he'd bought and went to Harry "Harreh, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry for doing that to you" Zayn wiped his own tears "I won't for sure, do that again" Zayn added as Harry stares at him "I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did. I know we may not be able to return to what we were but I just want to tell you that I—" Zayn paused, this is it Zayn, say it! "—I love you Harry Styles" Harry's eyes widened, his heart beat, beating from the normal rate, he feels passing out, Zayn Malik loves him! Harry was speechless "I sang that song because I want you to know that I really love you. I really do! And again, I've been a fool hurting you. It's okay if you won't forgive me. I said what I needed to say. I'll give you time to forgive me and if you won't, It's okay. I deserve it" Zayn wanted to cry again but he suppressed it "Here—" Zayn handed Harry the complete set of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books. Harry eyed the book "Maybe a farewell gift or whatever" Zayn mumbled as Harry's eyes went back to Zayn's hazel ones. Zayn is sweet and thoughtful, Harry realized that he loves Zayn when he was moping around, rethinking about being Zayn's boyfriend. And from the way Harry can see it, the love he has for Zayn, is the reason why Harry suddenly forget that night he flirted with the woman. Harry didn't say a word as he grabbed the books and put it on the ground and then he gave Zayn a tight hug.   
Zayn's eyes widened as he felt Harry's warm embrace "I believe in second chances Zayn—" Harry whispered "—I love you too" Harry added as Zayn started crying. He wrapped his arms on Harry's back, real tight "I love you so much Harreh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zayn repeatedly said as Harry smiled—he just can't resist this guy. Harry and Zayn let go as Harry smiled, he wiped Zayn's tears using his hand "Stop crying now" Harry said as Zayn put his hand on Harry's cheek and wiped his tears too "You're still beautiful" Zayn whispered as he planted a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Zayn then took Harry to the cliff, where they sat at the hood of Zayn's truck and watching the city lights. Harry's lying in Zayn's lap while Zayn caressed Harry's soft curls "I'm really sorry Harreh" Zayn started as Harry looked up to him "I've already forgiven you" Harry smiled as Zayn smiled back "Thank you, for forgiving me and for this 2nd chance" Zayn's hand traveled on Harry's arms as he ran his fingers through it "I did it because I love you, Zayn" Harry responded as Harry got up from Zayn's lap and sat beside Zayn, leaning his head on his shoulder. Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, how he missed being this close to Harry "I love you, Harry, so much" Zayn whispered as he leaned in and captured Harry's lips. Zayn and Harry both misses each others lips.

They kissed under the dark skies and at the overlooking city lights.


	16. Chapter 16

Zayn and Harry are back together.

And yes, Zayn was very cautious in everything he do. He doesn't give eye contact to anyone at the Uni. He doesn't want to hurt Harry anymore. He's also been avoiding some people too. Especially the ones that Zayn knows who are flirty. 

Harry told Louis that they're back together and of course, Louis made an eye roll "Whatever, he's still gonna do it again" Louis bitterly said as Harry shake his head "Let's not go to that conclusion" Harry said "Harry, good thing I haven't seen your boyfriend or else I would've—" Louis stopped talking when he saw Zayn coming their way "That son of b•tch!" Louis formed his hand into fist and Harry knows what will happen next "Lou! No!" Harry raised his voice as Louis stood and aimed for Zayn's face, right in his nose. Harry take hold of Louis on his waist, stopping him "Lou! Stop it!" Harry said "Stop messing with my friend! You don't deserve him! You fuckboy!" Louis shouted as the other students began to form a crowd "Next time you hurt him, not only your nose will be broken" Louis spat as he left.

Harry looked at Zayn's nose "It's bleeding, come on" Harry helped Zayn to his truck as they avoided the crowd. Harry dab some alcohol on Zayn's nose "I'm sorry for Louis" Harry said "I don't know why he really hates you" He added as he put a cotton under Zayn's nostrils to prevent it from bleeding. Zayn was quiet. He was thinking about what Louis had said, he don't deserve Harry. All of Harry is genuine and pure "What are you thinking?" Harry asked as he arranged the first aid kit "Uh, nothing" Zayn smiled as Harry put his hand on Zayn's cheek "Your eyes says otherwise. Come on, what are you thinking?" Harry face Zayn "I'm just thinking about what Louis said, that I don't deserve you" Harry stared at him for a while and shrugged "Well, Louis can say whatever he wants. And I know you'll strive hard to be better, right?" Harry asked. Zayn thought, Harry did change him a little. When he started going out with him, he was genuinely happy. Harry made him happy. Sure, there are things that Zayn wanted to do with Harry but because Zayn respects Harry so much, he forget those wants "Yes, I want to be better, for you"  
"And for yourself" Harry pointed as he leaned in and gave Zayn a nose to nose. 

—•—  
"What's up man?" Zayn is talking to his phone "Tired from work, how about you? How did it go? You, apologizing to your boyfriend?" The person from the other line asked "It was good. We're together again" Zayn cheered "Huh, that Harry guy is really a good hearted person" Zayn raised his brow "And you mean?" Zayn asked as the person from the other line chuckled "He still gave you a second chance after what you did. I wanna say that not all is given a second chance. Don't screw it up, Zaynie" Zayn laughed "It's been a while that you've called me Zaynie" Zayn chuckled "But yeah, I won't screw it up. The second chance that Harry gave. I'm crazy about him. He's so pure and innocent" Zayn dreamily sighed "And people like Harry, they are for keeps because they genuinely love the people around them. You should treat him well Zayn, we all know that he's too good for you" The person said "And yet I'm so lucky that he chose me" Zayn smiled, Harry does love him so much. And so is Zayn "Cherish him Zayn. Only few like Harry are left on this world. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later" Zayn nodded "And Zayn?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Don't fucked up again" The person said as he hang up. 

He is right. Harry is too gentle and too good to get hurt again.


	17. Chapter 17

Finals just finished and Harry is so beat. 

He'd studied hard and his time for Zayn was limited during final exams.

Because they've been busy with exams, Harry planned on visiting Zayn.  
Harry smiled seeing Zayn on his bed, sleeping. He's at Zayn's apartment and he promised Zayn that he'll cook something for him, since he'd missed Zayn so much. Harry silently walked inside Zayn's room as he checked if he's still sleeping. Harry saw Zayn's eyes all closed as Harry slowly sat and tickled Zayn. Zayn instantly opened his eyes as he felt hands on his sides, tickling him. Harry giggled "Harreh?!" Zayn shouted as Harry's giggled turned into laughter "Sorry!" Harry said, raising his hands for surrender. Zayn stared at him as he smirked and held Harry on his waist as Zayn tackled him on the bed.  
Harry lied down on his back as Zayn take hold of his hand, positioning them over his head. Zayn's also straddling Harry from the bed "Hi" Zayn smiled as Harry smiled back "Hello" Harry responded as Zayn leaned down and captured Harry's lips. They've been missing each other so much. Harry kissed back as he is savoring Zayn's kiss "God, I've missed you" Zayn said as Harry nodded "I've missed you too Zaynie" Harry then removed his hands from Zayn' grip as he put them on Zayn's neck and kissed Zayn. Their kissed got passionate. Zayn's lips went to Harry's neck, down to his collarbone. Zayn then stared at Harry's green eyes as Zayn hands went on the hem of Harry's t shirt. Zayn slowly pulled up Harry's t shirt "Zayn?" Harry whispered as Zayn keeps on pulling up his T shirt "It's okay" Zayn whispered back as Harry let Zayn take off his shirt.

After taking off Harry's shirt, Zayn examined Harry's body. He stared at his chest and down to his stomach and abs. Zayn is even more turned on. Zayn licked his lips as he took off his black tank top and threw it on the floor. Zayn then captured Harry's lips, his hands traveling on Harry's sides. Harry put his hand on Zayn's back, feeling his toned muscles as Zayn's lips went on Harry's chest. Zayn's kisses are so good that Harry gave out a moan "Don't hold back babe, don't hold back" Zayn said between kisses as Harry bit his lip, he's so turned on that he can't hold it "Is this happening? Are we gonna do it? We're gonna have sex" Harry thought as he closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure that Zayn gives. Zayn's kisses traveled to Harry's chest all the way to his stomach. Harry can't stop moaning, it just feels so good. Zayn was about to unbuckle Harry's belt when the door went flying open "Zaynie! Whoa! Wait!" Josh jumped seeing Harry and Zayn making out or was about to have sex. Harry grabbed Zayn's blanket and he hid himself as for Zayn, he was shock that Josh was in his apartment. Josh covered his eyes "Dude! I can't unsee that!" Josh groaned "Dude! Dude?! What?! Get out!" Zayn yelled as Josh went out. Harry take off the blanket as he looked at Zayn "That was a huge cock block" Zayn frustratedly sighed as Harry smiled and wrapped his hands on Zayn's neck "Don't worry, I enjoyed it" Harry gave Zayn a peck as Zayn's expression softened "I love you" Zayn whispered as Harry's smile widened. He gave Zayn a nose to nose "I love you too"  
Harry was relieved that they didn't have sex. He wasn't ready yet. 

After an intimate moment, Zayn went out of his room. He saw Josh sitting on the couch, watching tv while Liam, was at the kitchen, cooking "Hey buddy" Zayn sat on the chair from the marble table at the kitchen "Hey—" Liam didn't even looked at Zayn as he's busy with the cooking "Sorry to interrupt Z. We didn't know that it was your good time with Harry" Liam chuckled as Zayn rolled his eyes "You could've let me know before you barged in"  
"We did. I texted you. You might haven't heard because you're busy listening to Harry's moans" Liam laughed as Zayn blushed "I can't unsee it man! It was blugggh" Josh piped in as Zayn shake his head "We were about to get it on Dude! I was so turned on!" Zayn covered his face with his palm "Wait, where's Harry?" Josh looked at Zayn's room "After what you saw, he's shy to be here, he said, he'll stay inside my room til you guys leave" Zayn explained as Liam put a plate of food at the table "Tada! I've used the ingredients from that grocery bag" Liam pointed "Harry bought those. He was supposed to cook for me today until you guys showed up" Zayn grabbed a fork and tasted Liam's cooking. Tasting Liam's cooking, Zayn's eyes sparkles "Wow, this delicious. Left some for Harry please" Zayn smiled as Liam nodded "What brings you here anyway?" Zayn asked as he ate some more. Josh jumped out from the couch as he went to join Zayn and Liam "Finals are over man! Inviting you to come with us at a beach party!" Josh excitedly said as he put food on his mouth. Zayn shrugged "That's cool, where?"  
"White pearl beach, lets get ready to get laid!" Josh yelled as Liam smacked his head "Ouch?!" Josh scratched his head "Zayn's taking Harry, maybe at the beach, they'll finally do it!" Liam playfully wiggled his brows to Zayn as Zayn thought about it, yeah, he could make it special for Harry. With candles and rose petals "I'm in!" they fist bumped and continue to eat Liam's cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT SO MANY FEELS WRITING THIS! Aaahhhh they almost had sex. Oh snap! Josh interrupted.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Spread love, not hate!
> 
> — the CAT xx


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't want you to go" Harry pouted as Zayn sighed "But I already said to Josh that we're coming" Zayn sat beside Harry at his bed and put his arm on Harry's shoulders "We were supposed to go to my hometown" Harry take hold of Zayn's hand "You agreed that you'll meet Mom and Gemma" Harry said "We could, move going home, right? It's just that, this party happens only once a year. We can't miss it" Zayn explained as Harry pouted some more. Zayn wanted to kiss his pout away "You're unfair" Harry mumbled "What? How am I being unfair?" Zayn asked as Harry removed Zayn's arm on his shoulder "We've already planned and set the date us meeting Mom and Gemma and now, you're changing it" Harry crossed his arms on his chest "Come on, don't be like this Harreh" Zayn cooed Harry but Harry ignored him "I always told you that I don't like my plans gets messed up" Harry said "Babe, come on. I'm sure we'll have fun at the party. Let's get out once in a while" Zayn softly said as Harry turned his back on Zayn "I'll go home. And you, just go to your party" Harry said, not looking at Zayn. Harry's acting like a child! Zayn heavily sighed "Don't be like this Harreh" Zayn put his hand on Harry's shoulder as Harry brushed it off. Zayn can't take anymore of his childishness "Fine! Be that way! I'll go without you!" Zayn raised his voice as he stood and left Harry at his room.

Harry bit his bottom lip, resist him Harry. Let him go to that stupid party. 

—•—

Zayn went with Josh and Liam at the White pearl beach.

Zayn's a little down since Harry isn't with him "Cheer up Zaynie! Look at the babes!" Josh put his arm on Zayn's shoulders, showing Zayn the girls who are in their bikinis "Leave him alone Josh" Liam said as Josh take off his arm on Zayn "If you don't want to be here, you could leave and be with Harry" Liam said as Zayn sighed "Now that I'm here, I wish I'm with Harry" Zayn responded "Oh come on, Don't be a kill joy! Lets have some fun!" Josh cheered as he dragged Zayn to the entrance of the beach.

Back at the dorm, Harry is staring at his cellphone. Maybe he'd gone overboard with Zayn. He didn't mean to act childish. Is just that, they've been planning to visit Harry's home 2 months from now and all of the sudden, it changed. Also, Harry misses His Mom and Gemma. Harry deeply sighed "He' being stupid. Let him be" Louis said while playing with his phone "I think this time it's my fault" Harry said as Louis paused the game and stared at Harry "If he's that decided about you, he would choose meeting your family than be with his friends at a party" Louis rolled his eyes as he went back to his game "Maybe I should apologize" Harry scrolled through his phone contacts and stared at Zayn's name. He's having second thoughts if he'll call Zayn. Harry took a deep breath as he pressed Zayn's name. The phone ring and Zayn's not answering "He's not gonna answer, he's at a party" Louis said. Harry keeps on contacting Zayn but no answer "Lou, you're coming with me" Harry stood as Louis looked at him with wide eyes "To where?!" Louis gaped "To white pearl beach, I'll apologize to Zayn and say that I didn't mean to be childish and selfish" Harry said "I might hit him if I'll go with you. You know I hate that guy" Louis answered "Just, come with me, I'll do the searching while you, you just enjoy the party. You love parties" Harry explained as Louis shrugged "Okay fine! Let's go"

Harry is so happy that Louis is coming with him. He needs to apologize to Zayn. Harry can't stand that Zayn and him aren't talking. 

Zayn on the other hand, is enjoying the party. He's eyes are full seeing ladies in bikinis and two piece bathing suits. He also stared at guys with super hot body build. Zayn was dancing, drinking and just being carefree. He wanted to forget that Harry and him are in a fight. Liam is worried though, looks like Zayn is back to his old self—the fuckboy Zayn "Hey!" Zayn spun around and smiled at a pretty lady. The lady batted his fake lashes at Zayn "Name's Bella, and you?" She offered her hand for Zayn to shake as Zayn looked at her from top to bottom, wow, she has a slender body "Zayn" Zayn shake her hand as she offered him a red cup "Cheers!" Bella grinned as Zayn smiled and drank. 

Zayn and Bella were having fun talking. Zayn told her that he's bisexual and he has a boyfriend and she asked if why his boyfriend isn't with him "We got into a little fight" Zayn said "Ooooh, you've been a bad boy?" Bella seductively licked her lips asking Zayn. Zayn stared at her silver colored eyes and to her pink lips. Zayn licked his lips "It was just a petty fight" Zayn shrugged. Bella then scooted closer to Zayn as she put her hand on Zayn's arm "So, why don't we have some more drinks so that you'll forget your petty fight with your boyfriend?" Bella said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Zayn on the other hand is feeling this excitement. He hadn't feel this kind of excitement in a while. Zayn chuckled as he grabbed his red cup "I totally agree! Cheers!" Zayn cheered as he drank—bottoms up. After how many beers later, both Zayn and Bella are laughing like crazy. They're a little drank and a little horny "Wanna go to my tent? We could rest there for a bit" Bella whispered to Zayn as Zayn smiled "Sure babe" Bella's eyes sparkles, this beautiful man just called her babe. And she doesn't care if he has a boyfriend. 

Harry and Louis reached the beach. Louis eyes went big seeing beautiful ladies with their bodies showing "I'll totally enjoy it here Harry" Louis is excited. Harry rolled his eyes "Remember what we've talked about" Harry looked at Louis "My cellphone is on vibrate mode. Call me if you need anything" Louis said as he wave a hand at Harry. Harry started his search. Zayn is still not answering his calls. Harry only hopes that he'll find Zayn. Harry looked at the dance floor, at the bar and at the seaside, he didn't find Zayn. He said he'll be here. Harry went back to the bar as his eyes sparkles seeing Liam "Hey Liam!" Harry happily greeted as Liam eyes widened "Harry! You're here!"   
"Yeah, Just got here" Harry said "Are you with Zayn?" Liam asked as Harry is confused "I'm actually looking for him. Don't you know where he is?" Liam is also confused. If Harry's here and Zayn doesn't know that means "You came to see him here? Not telling him?" Liam asked "I've been calling him but he's not answering" Harry looked at his phone and still, no tex tor callback. Liam has a bad feeling about this "Harry! You are here!" Josh popped out of nowhere. He put his arm on Harry's shoulders and god, he's drunk "Hey Josh, uhm, have you seen Zayn?" Harry politely asked "Zayn?! ZAYN?" Josh laughed as Harry stared at him with awkwardness "He's with some chick up in the tents, he's getting some tonight!" Josh said as Liam's eyes widened. He looked at Harry, he's in shock, he's eyes big and his face pale "Harry, don't listen to Josh. You know him, he's a pervert and he's drunk" Liam said as he saw Harry's broken expression "Come on, let me help you find him" Liam said as he grabbed Harry by his elbow and led him to the seaside. 

Liam just hope that his instincts are wrong. Please be wrong!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Liam went to seaside to look for Zayn. The people are everywhere and its crowded. Once they've reached the part where there are less people, Harry slumped on the sand "Harry?" Liam alerted as he crouched down to Harry "Are you okay?" Liam asked concernedly. Liam look at Harry and he's crying, his shoulders shaking "Harry?"   
"What if Josh is right Liam? What if Zayn is really inside in one those tents?" Harry cried even harder, his heart shuttered to pieces. Damn it Zayn! What are you doing to Harry?! He's so precious that he doesn't deserve this treatment! "If he really is, I'll break him" Liam said as he helped Harry get up "Come on, I'll check the tents one by one" Liam sternly said as Harry wiped his tears. Liam suddenly feel angry towards Zayn. Sure, he is his best friend but he'd gone to far. Harry doesn't deserve to be treated this way. He's too precious to get hurt again. Liam and Harry went up to check the tents near the seaside. Harry trails behind Liam as Liam opened the tents one by one, not caring about to the people inside. Liam's hoping he won't see Zayn.

When he reached the blue tent, Liam's heart pounded. He took a deep breath and opened the tent. His eyes widened and his heart beat fast "Liam?" Harry softly asked as Harry looked inside the tent. He suddenly can't breath and his heart just stopped for a second. There, inside the blue tent is Zayn with a woman, both naked. Harry gulped, he feels like all the weight of the world is on his shoulders. While Liam, his nostrils flaring and his skin prickled. Zayn opened his eyes as he saw Liam, hand formed into fist. Zayn hadn't had a chance to utter a word since Liam already punched him. Bella was shock seeing Zayn being punched. She screamed and covered herself as Liam keeps on punching Zayn. Harry on the other hand is stunned. He has trouble breathing as tears keeps on flowing from his eyes "You bastard!" Harry heard Liam said "What—" punch "—are" punch "—you—" punch "—doing to—" punch "—Harry?!" And some more punch. Zayn's nose is already bleeding from Liam's punches. Harry's entire body is trembling. He reached for his phone and dialed Louis number.

Louis was at the dance floor, grinding at some blonde bimbo when he felt his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller and his eyes widened seeing it's Harry "Harry? Wait, I'll find some quiet place" Louis then ran out of the dance floor and went near the seaside "Hey Harry, did you find him?"   
"Take me out of here" Harry said in his shaky voice "Okay where are you?" Louis asked, he's having a bad feeling about this "At the tents, the bl—blue one. Za—Zayn, he's—he's—here" Harry is really crying. Louis didn't respond as he pocketed his phone and ran to the tents. Louis looked for the blue tent and when he did, he saw Harry, sitting on the sand with his knees up on his chest. Louis approached him but stopped when he saw Liam went out of the tent and helped Harry get up. Liam's hands are on Harry's arms, supporting him. Louis eyes widened when he saw Harry's eyes, he's crying again. Harry and Louis locked eyes as Harry slowly approached Louis. Without a word, Harry hugged Louis and cried on his shoulders. What the hell happened?! Louis looked at Liam who's face he can't decipher. He looked angry, pissed and disappointed "Harreh?!" Louis heard from the tent and Zayn went out, wearing only his boxers. Louis' blood boiling seeing Zayn topless and blood all over his face. Then Louis saw a woman behind Zayn. Harry and Zayn looked at each other, locking their eyes together. And Zayn saw again how Harry is broken. What the hell did you do Zayn Malik?! Zayn's heart got torn to a thousand pieces seeing Harry broken because of him. Harry didn't say a word as he ran away. Followed by Liam. 

Louis glared at Zayn as he ran towards him and gave him a punch on the stomach and on his face "You son of a bitch!" Another punch "You monster! Stay away from Harry!" Louis spat as he ran, following Harry and Liam.

Liam brought Harry to the bus stop. Harry can't stop crying. Why is Zayn doing this to him?! Is he not enough?! Is it because Harry can't give what Zayn wants? The lust, pleasure and sex?! Is Harry's love not enough to complete Zayn? Or to satisfy Zayn?! What's wrong with Harry that Zayn keeps on cheating on him? Harry's mind is filled with questions and because of that, his head is spinning and he feels like vomiting. Liam's heart is also broken. Broken seeing Harry. Harry's a good person. He's a person that needs someone who won't break his heart. Someone who'll love him truly. And Zayn is not that someone. He already damaged Harry. He already broke Harry a couple of times. Liam put his hand on Harry's shoulders, comforting Harry "Hey Man" Louis patted Liam's back "I'll take you home" Liam said "No Liam—" sniff "You've done enough, thank you. But Louis and I will take the bus" Harry said, his voice shaking "Yeah Man, thank you" Louis agrees as Liam nodded "You guys take care okay? Uhm give me a call when you're in your dorm" Liam then asked for Louis' phone as he gave it and Liam typed in his digits and after that, he returned it to Louis "You guys take care. And Harry?" Harry's eyes are puffy "Harry, there's nothing wrong with you okay? You're not the problem. Don't ever think that you're the problem in your relationship. Okay?" Liam said as Harry sniffed and slowly nod his head. Liam sadly smiled as he ruffled Harry's hair. The bus came and Harry and Louis bid goodbye to Liam.


	20. Chapter 20

Zayn fucked up big time. 

Seeing Harry standing there, all eyes on Zayn and broken, Zayn wanted to kill himself. Zayn ran. Hoping to catch Harry but he was gone. 

All the punches that Liam and Louis gave is nothing compared to seeing Harry shattered and broken. Zayn feels that his heart had been taken away from his chest. He can't breath and he feels like he's drowning. He went to the seaside as he yelled. Venting his pain. Venting everything. Shouting and saying he's sorry. He wanted to return the time. He wished that he'd just went to Harry's home and meet his Mom and his sister. Zayn grabbed some rock and throw it on the water. He's frustrated, stressed, angry and disappointed with his self. How could he do that to Harry? His innocent, pure and beautiful Harry? He'd promised Harry that he won't do stupid things anymore and this happened. Zayn can't resist temptation. And maybe he didn't love Harry that much that he'd hurt him again. After throwing a dozen of rocks later, Zayn sat on the sand and wiped the blood off his face. He was also shock that Liam punched him. Zayn wished he could be Liam—genuine, true, honest, faithful and loyal. If he's all that, then this wouldn't happened "You're a real bastard you know that?" Zayn looked up and saw Liam. Zayn then looked at the sea, he's so ashamed "What's wrong with you Zayn?! Why are you doing this to Harry? What did he ever done to you that you'll repay him like this?" Liam asked as Zayn didn't answered him "Harry's here because he wanted to apologize to you" Zayn's head shoot up "He wanted to say he's sorry for being childish at your fight" Liam added as Zayn gulped and bowed his head "He shouldn't be here" he mumbled as Liam shake his head "even if he's here or not, if you're faithful to your partner, you are faithful. And don't tell me it wasn't your intention. It is. You made a decision to hurt him. And now I believe that you don't deserve Harry" Liam said as he walked away.

—•—

Harry doesn't know what to do. 

His heart is aching so much that he feels like dying. When they're back at the dorm, Harry went straight to his bed and covered himself with his blanket and cried. Pouring his heart out, all the pain and hatred. He keeps asking himself, what did he do wrong that he deserve this heartache?! All he did is cry and cry, and he wished that he had never met Zayn.

While Louis, all he did was comfort Harry. That bastard Zayn, he doesn't deserve Harry at the first place. Louis known Harry for 8 years now and Harry doesn't deserve this kind of Love and treatment. He deserve real and true love. A love that will treat him right. Louis feels sorry for Harry. He doesn't want to see him broken. So broken compared to the first time that he cried. 

Harry's world just crumbled. All his memories with Zayn, they're all shattered. Harry got up from his bed, grabbed the album and all the things that Zayn gave him and went to get a scissor. He then cut, shred and ruined all the things that Zayn gave—books, stuffed animals, their pictures together, some love letters and drawings that Zayn made. He's angry. He vented out all his anger to the things that Zayn gave. After shredding everything, Harry went back to his bed and cried some more.

—•—

When Zayn got back from the beach, he directly went straight to Harry. He knocked on his dorm many times but he got no answer. 

"Hey?!" Zayn looked at the other room "What the hell are you doing man? Could you not disturb us?" The guy said who looked like he just woke up "Uhm sorry. But excuse me, do you know if someone is in here?" Zayn asked. The guy scratched the back of his head and yawned "Tomlinson and Styles? Saw them yesterday all packed, must be going to vacation or something" Zayn's heart beat fast, Harry left?!


	21. Chapter 21

Harry went back to his hometown. 

He need a break. A break from all that happened. And maybe going home will be the best way to take his mind off things. When Harry went home, his Mom and his sister Gemma gave him a tight embrace as Harry cried on their shoulders, he'd missed them so much "Shush, you're okay now Love. You're okay" His Mom whispered.

Harry told his Mom everything that has happened. His Mom comforted him and of course, Gemma hated Zayn. Nobody should treat Harry like that! Harry's a good person. A very good person. He also has flaws but over all, he's a good person. Harry cried and cried until his eyes can no longer pour out tears. 

—•—  
Zayn locked himself on his apartment. 

All he did was drink alcohol. He can't sleep, eat and he'd been crying for days now. His apartment was trashed because he threw the things he can see at his apartment and beer bottles and can are everywhere. He hated his life. He hated being him. His phone ring as he immediately grabbed it, hoping its Harry. But seeing the caller, he groaned as he didn't answer the call. His phone stop ringing and after a few minutes, it ring again "fuck!" Zayn cursed as he grabbed his phone and threw it on the wall. He needs some peace. He'd been depressed for days. Zayn is drowning himself with alcohol because he wanted to die slowly. To feel the pain that he gave to Harry. Zayn stood and went to his fridge. He opened his fridge as he rummaged for some beer. He grabbed a can and popped it open. He clogged the whole can as someone knocked. Zayn's eyes widened—could it be?! Could it be Harry?! Zayn threw the can somewhere as he ran towards the door "I'm coming Harry" Zayn huffed. 

He opened the door and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes. 

"What's up Zaynie?" Zayn stood straight and all the alcohol he drank just flew away "What are you doing here?!" Zayn muttered as his brother shake his head "Come to check on you. And good thing you're not yet dead" Zayn scoffed "now that you see me, You could go home now Rodger, I'm fine" Rodger smirked as he went inside Zayn's apartment. And yes, Zayn has a brother named Rodger Malik and they're twins. Rodger is the one that Zayn always calls when great news happens to his life—he always tells him about Harry but not this one. They're the gorgeous Malik twins. Rodger is the oldest since he was born first by 10 seconds before Zayn. Rodger is the one who keeps Zayn to school. He pay Zayn's tuition and every time Zayn fucks up, Rodger's the one to pick up the pieces. Rodger and Zayn are identical twins. And for being identical, Rodger did change the way he dress so that people won't be confused if who's Rodger and who's Zayn. He has this bad boy image, with piercing and tattoos. He also wears black—always. Anything is black for Rodger. Rodger has his own automotive shop. He likes to fix things. And this time, he wanted to fix his brother who looked like shit. Rodger then scanned Zayn's apartment "What the fuck dude, did some fucking whirlwind attacked you?" Rodger tsked as Zayn rolled his eyes "I don't want you here" Zayn said as Rodger looked at him. Zayn's face looked like he'd been deprived from everything. His eyes are puffy, he's now growing a beard, he has dark circles under his eyes and he got little thin "What did you do now that you looked like fucked?" Rodger asked as Zayn suppressed his tears, don't cry Zayn! Not in front of Rodger. Rodger heavily sighed "Did you and Harry have a fight?" Zayn's eyes looked at his brother as he can't hold back the tears. Zayn slumped through the floor as he cried, his shoulders shaking "I didn't—I didn't know why I'm like this" Zayn cried "He caught me. He caught me this time" Zayn added as Rodger eyes widened "What did you Zayn?" Rodger asked. Zayn shake his head "He caught me, he caught me sleeping with someone" Zayn sniffed as Rodger is disappointed with his brother. Rodger stood in front of Zayn as he gently kicked him "Get up" Rodger said as Zayn slowly got up "You're stupid, you know that?" Zayn looked at his brother "I thought you love Harry? Why did you betray him?" Zayn cried "I—I don't—I was swept by the moment and the excitement—"  
"Fuck the moment and excitement. You made the decision to cheat Zayn! Don't blame it on the 'moment' or whatever you'd think that day" Rodger shouted "Zayn, Harry's a nice person. Why did you treated him like Trash?" Rodger asked "I love Harry Rodger. I do. It's just that—I don't know. I'm looking something that wasn't in him"  
"You're looking for something that will satisfy your needs as a man" Rodger piped in "Then, your bases of love is about sex, is that it?" Zayn shake his head "I love him—"  
"But not contented because he can't give you what you want and that's sex, right?" Rodger said as Zayn is slap with truth "Zayn, love is contentment. Even if he can't give you what you want, if you truly love that person, you'll wait no matter what. No matter how long" Rodger explained. Zayn stared at his brother. Zayn is happy when he's with Harry. Zayn did some adjustments on his life just for Harry but he wasn't contented with his sex life with Harry. Zayn promised that he'll wait but he can't wait. It was just all talk "I love him, I do. But I just can't wait that long" Zayn said. Rodger sighed "You're the problem here. You love him but can't wait. You've confused attachment to love" Rodger leaned at the couch "Love means, waiting. Because in the end, its all worth it. Attachment is not love. You just need someone to be there for you to not feel lonely. It also has the same effect to love but, attachment, you don't think about the worth. All you think about is getting what you want and that's what you did to Harry" Rodger patted Zayn's shoulder "Think about what you've done and atone your sins. Apologize to him. He deserve it" Rodger said.


	22. Chapter 22

Zayn thought about what Rodger said. Apologize to Harry.

But he doesn't know where he is or what's his address. And he can't wait till Harry gets back to school. That's too long. Zayn grabbed his laptop and looked for Harry. Maybe on his social media, he'll have the address. Zayn stalked all Harry's social media and there's nothing. Harry is too safe. Zayn's phone ring as Rodger is calling "Yeah?"  
"I got Harry's address" Zayn's eyes widened. How did his brother got it?! "Great! How did you get it?!" Zayn asked "Your friend Niall. It seems that they're more closer than you are? Harry told him his plans when he goes home" Zayn scratched his head, he didn't think of Niall "Thanks Rodger" Zayn cleared his throat "I'll text you the address" Rodger said as Zayn hummed a yes "Uhm dude, could come with me?" Zayn politely asked as Rodger went quiet for a while "Dude?" Zayn is worried. He needs someone who'll back him up "Sure. Whatever. I'll see you" Rodger hang up. 

Okay Zayn, it's time.

—•—

Zayn and Rodger went to Harry's house. Zayn is so nervous that he'll melt. Rodger put a hand on his shoulder "You can do this" Rodger assured as Zayn nodded. They approached a cozy home with a blue door. Zayn took a deep breath as he knocked. The door opened and Zayn's heart beat fast. A woman opened the door with green eyes like Harry, she's smiling fully "Yes?" She asked as Zayn was stunned. This is bad idea, abort mission! The woman keeps on looking at Zayn and Rodger. Rodger elbowed Zayn as Zayn blinked "Uh—"  
"Mom? Who is it?" Another woman came running from the stairs as she has the same green eyes as Harry. The woman's eyes widened seeing Zayn "You!" She pointed a hand as she glared at Zayn "What the fuck he's doing here?!"  
"Gemma! Language" Mrs Styles said as Gemma wanted to punch Zayn "I'm looking for Harry" Zayn finally talked "Harry doesn't want to see you! You fucker!"  
"Gemma! Your mouth" Mrs Styles warned again as Gemma closed her mouth and keeps on glaring at Zayn "I just want to talk with Harry—"  
"Mom? Gem?" All of their eyes looked at Harry, coming down from the stairs. Zayn's heart thumped and his breathing hitched. Harry, he finally saw Harry and he looked so broken. Zayn wanted to cry, he did this to Harry "Mom, Gem, I can take it from here, Thanks" Harry softly said as Mrs Styles nodded and left Harry with the twins. Harry gulped, his heart ache. He feels so much pain. Harry composed his self as he face Zayn and he looked at Zayn's back, there's a person, this must be his twin. The one Zayn talked about—his twin brother Rodger. Harry stepped outside as he closed the door. He stared at Zayn, eyes broken and empty "I'll wait in the car" Rodger whispered to Zayn.

Harry then suppressed his tears "Harreh" Zayn reached for his hand but Harry crossed his arms on his chest. Zayn bit his bottom lips "You can do this Zayn, you can do this" Zayn thought "Harreh, I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry about what happened. I know, I screwed up again. I just, I want you back" Zayn said, tears falling from his eyes. Harry just stared at him as his tears rolled from his cheeks but Harry's looking at Zayn in a serious expression "I'm sorry Harreh. I'm so, so sorry!" Zayn said again. Harry closed his eyes, as he wiped his tears and opened them, looking at Zayn "If only your sorry can bring back how happy we were. If only your sorry can take away the pain I feel right now, then maybe I'll go back to you" Harry said "What do you think we're doing Zayn? Is this a game to you? Do you think I'm a toy?"  
"NO! This is not a game Harreh, I wasn't—"  
"Then why do you keep on breaking me?! Why do you keep on deceiving me?" Harry barged in "It's not my intention to hur—"  
"Not. Your. Intention? Really? You decided to cheat Malik! You decided to sleep with that woman!" Harry's voice raised "And here I thought that we both feel the same way. Well, I thought wrong because all this time, I was the only one who's genuine and true" Harry took a deep breath and inhaled—exhaled "I'm sorry but I can't forgive you right now. I'm angry and I hate you and all I wish right now is that—I wish I hadn't met you" Harry said as his tears can't stop falling. He gave Zayn a one last look until Harry opened their door and went inside, leaving Zayn outside, crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel a lot of pain here. Lol! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Aww, I love you!
> 
> Spread love, not hate.
> 
> — the CAT xx


	23. Chapter 23

Zayn's heart shattered to pieces. That was the most painful word that Harry said. Wishing he hadn't met Zayn.

Rodger took Zayn back to the apartment. He stayed for a while, watching his brother crying and punching the wall. Rodger don't want to say that he deserve it but—he deserves it. Harry is a precious gem. Why would Zayn do that to him? Zayn cried and cried until he fell asleep. Rodger left Zayn, locking his apartment. Rodger sighed. His brother is an idiot. He wasn't thinking on doing things. He wasn't thinking of what might happen next if he'll do this or that. 

After weeks of moping and being miserable, second semester started. Zayn wasn't in the mood to attend his classes and Rodger had been with Zayn. To make sure he's not gonna kill himself after that has happened. After Rodger closes his shop, he always checks on Zayn if he's still alive. And good thing he is. Rodger is thankful that he only caught Zayn staring at an empty space and not killing himself. Rodger forced Zayn to get up and attend his classes but it's no use. He's too broken. Days later, Rodger went to Zayn's professors to inform them that Zayn was sick. He need to lie in order to get hand outs. After Rodger got all his hand outs he stroll the Uni. So this what college kids looks like. They all looked fucked. Rodger didn't bother going to college. At the age of 10, Rodger asked their stepdad to teach him how to repair cars. Their stepdad taught Rodger to fix cars and took over their stepdad's business which is the automotive repair shop. Rodger works while Zayn studies. What else does he needs? 

He was about to put on his headphones when he saw Harry, walking like a zombie. He's walking like dead. Rodger put his left headphones on when he heard an honking sound. He's eyes immediately landed at Harry and he was about to get hit by a car! Rodger acted fast as he ran towards Harry and grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him out of the street. Harry landed on his butt as Rodger crouched down to him "Hey, Harry? Harry! You okay?" Rodger gently shake Harry as Harry shake his head and stared at Rodger "Stay away!" Harry shouted as the students suddenly stopped and looked at Harry and Rodger. Harry blinked and he face palmed "I'm sorry" Harry said as he noticed that it's not Zayn but Rodger "I'm sorry, Rodger" Harry said again "I thought you're Zayn" Harry mumbled as Rodger's expression softened. Rodger reached for Harry's arm and helped him get up "Are you alright?" He asked as Harry didn't answered him "Come on, let's get out of here. People are staring" Rodger then led Harry outside the Uni.

"I'm really sorry I shouted at you Rodger, I really thought you were Zayn" Harry softly said. Rodger and him are at the cafe. The cafe where Rodger first saw Harry. Yes, Rodger and Harry already crossed paths. And Rodger won't deny that Harry is attractive. When he first met Harry, they bumped at each other when Rodger opened the Door for him. Harry smiled politely at Rodger and because of his smile, Rodger concluded that Harry is beautiful. In fact, he can't stop staring at him. And when Rodger heard that Zayn already has a boyfriend and even showed him the photo, Rodger's breath hitched seeing Harry. Rodger didn't interrupt their relationship but instead, he supported Zayn and he can see that Zayn was happy with Harry. But when Rodger heard what Zayn did, he wanted to punch to his brother that his soul will come out. But he didn't because he loves his brother. Harry is to pure to be treated like shit. 

"I uh—I'm sorry what about happened between you and Zayn" Rodger said as Harry looked at his hands on his lap "Yeah" Harry mumbled "I wanted to ask if you're okay but I can see that you're not so—I won't ask" Rodger said as Harry nodded "I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay" Harry said as his lips quivered. He's about to cry again. Harry took a deep breath as he forced smile "Thank you for saving me earlier Rodger and I'm gonna be alright" Harry said as he stood "Excuse me" he said as he left Rodger. Rodger also stood as he ran and catch up to Harry. He followed Harry, just to make sure that he won't get killed or get into any accidents because he's mind is off somewhere.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been weeks. Harry and Zayn are still not talking. Every time Zayn and Harry bumped into each other at school, Harry would ran away or would ignore Zayn. They're ghosting. Zayn's heart is cracking every time he saw Harry. His green eyes broken and Zayn can feel that he's really in pain.

Harry swear that he will never spoke to Zayn. He'd promised himself that whatever Zayn will do, he won't give in. Zayn had hurt him enough. Harry do love Zayn but Harry loves himself more. He knows that he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Zayn tried convincing Harry to forgive him but Harry ignores him. Zayn serenaded Harry but got ignored, also gave him flowers but Harry just left them outside his dorm. Zayn also stood outside Harry's dorm, waiting for him to speak to him but still, no use. Harry is still angry with him and every time he sees Zayn, he remembers that day when Zayn cheated on him. He's still hurting. So whatever Zayn does, he won't get Harry back. 

Graduation is around the corner as Harry focused himself to his classes and exams. He wanted to graduate on time as he tried his best to forget Zayn and divert his attention to something else. Rodger on the other hand helps Zayn get his shit together, especially now that Graduation is coming. Zayn needs to finish his college. But Zayn isn't helping himself because all he did was mope around and be miserable. Zayn attended his classes but his mind is flying elsewhere. Rodger also watch over Harry. He wanted to make sure that he's not in danger. Rodger feels that it's his responsibility to watch over Harry because after all, it is his brother's fault that Harry is absent minded sometimes.

Graduation came and thankfully, Zayn and Harry both graduated on time. Rodger is so happy that Zayn finished his studies—even though he's depressed. 

Harry is also happy that he'd survived four years of college. After all the hard work, late nights of studying and brain crackling research papers, Harry finally received his diploma. Both him and Louis are so happy. After graduation, Harry was embraced by his Mom and Gemma "Congratulations!" Gemma squealed as Harry grinned. They've embraced for a while and after that, let go "Welcome to Adulthood Harry" Gemma teased "Gemma!" Louis called as Gemma spun and smiled at Louis "Who would've thought that you'll made it Lou" Gemma said as Louis playfully rolled his eyes "Of course. Thanks to Harry who helped me get by" Louis gave Harry a fist bump. Mrs Styles and Gemma bid their goodbyes to Harry and Louis. They'll be seeing Harry back at their house after Harry finished packing his stuff from his dorm. After they left, Louis grinned at Harry "What?" Harry asked "Victory party at the frat house. Liam invited us" Louis said "You know I hate parties" Harry muttered "And besides, Zayn might be there. I don't want to see him" Harry added as Louis pouted "I'll tell Liam to ban Zayn then" Louis fetched his phone "Louis, I'm not joking. I don't want to go. Just enjoy" Harry said. Ever since everything that had happened between Zayn and Harry, Harry had been distant lately and he likes to be alone. 

Harry went back to his dorm. 

He took off his black toga and put it on his desk. He sighed and stared at the boxes. He'll be leaving and he'll surely miss this room. It's been a great four years. Louis went inside the dorm and took off his toga "I'll see you Harry" Louis wave a hand "Louis!" Harry called as Louis went back "Yeah?"  
"Please don't drink too much" Harry said as Louis chuckled "Sure" Louis smiled as he left. Harry settled on his bed as he lied down and scrolled down on his social media. So he finally graduated college and it's been a hell of a ride. Especially meeting Zayn. Harry smiled remembering their first meeting. But when he remembered the time he got cheated, his mind is clouded by anger "Stop thinking about him Harry" Harry said to himself. After a few minutes of being alone, Harry's eyes drooped, he's falling asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Harry sat on his bed "You forgot something Lou?" Harry said, yawning. It keeps on knocking so Harry went on the door and opened it. His heart pounded like crazy seeing Zayn "Hey" Zayn shyly greeted as Harry stared at him.

Harry was about to close the door when Zayn blocked it by his hand "Harreh, please" Zayn pleaded as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, he'll talk to Zayn. He needs to have this closure. Harry composed himself as he opened the door and face Zayn "Take me to the cliff" Harry said sternly as Zayn didn't argued. Zayn drove them to the cliff and just like the first time they rode together, Harry is silent. When they've reached the cliff, they stood and stare at the city lights. Zayn glanced at Harry, he's beautiful as always. Zayn cleared his throat "Congratulations" Zayn said. Harry face Zayn "You too, Zayn" Harry said as Zayn face Harry. Harry took a deep breath. He needs to officially end this. He's tired of hiding and running away from Zayn "Listen Harry—"  
"Zayn, stop" Harry interrupted Zayn as Zayn shut his mouth "We're here because I want to tell you that—" Harry inhaled and exhaled "We're over. We're done. Since I saw you at the beach, I've decided to break up with you" Harry said as Zayn's heart cracked. Harry's eyes then gave out tears "So stop chasing me, or stop whatever you're doing to get back to me because we're done" Harry sniffed "I may not forgive you now but someday, I hope I will. There's still a lot of Pain Zayn, it's so hard to take it away" Harry cried as Zayn wanted to held him in his arms. Look what you've done to him, Zayn! "I'm sorry if I can't forgive you right now. I'm sorry" Harry said repeatedly as Zayn take hold of his cheek "Don't say you're sorry Harreh. I'm at fault here and I will never stop saying sorry for what I did to you" Zayn softly said. Harry leaned on Zayn's touch "I'm sorry I've caused you so much Pain Harry, I'm sorry" Zayn then rested their foreheads together as they both cried "I love you Harry, I won't forget you. The man who made me believe that true and genuine love still exist" Zayn whispered as Harry sobbed. 

Zayn respected Harry's decision. After their talk at the cliff, Zayn took him back to his dorm. And when Zayn reached his apartment, he'd cried so hard. He'd just lost someone who had loved him truly. And that's the biggest regret he'll have to live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a tissue? I'm hurting like hell writing this chapter. I'm in pain too! Oh please!
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading and giving kudos! I really appreciate you! 
> 
> Spread love, not hate!
> 
> — the CAT xx


	25. EPILOGUE

Next stop is adulthood. 

After graduation, Harry went home to his Mom and Gemma to spend his time with them. After spending his time with his family, Harry went job hunting. He's picking his self up after his break up with Zayn. The love he gave to Zayn made him stronger now. His heart has been slowly healing and everyday, the pain that Zayn gave slowly fades. 

As for Zayn, he'd been slowly making progress with his life too. He applied to one of the top art industry in the country and thankfully, he was hired as a mural artist. Zayn is happy. But it's not the same happiness when he's with Harry. Yes, he never forgets Harry, and he doubt that if he'll ever forget about him. Harry was the guy that he deeply fell inlove with and Zayn won't be able to find someone like him—pure, innocent, sweet and genuinely gives love to the people around him. Zayn just let go of a precious gem.

After how many months of job hunting, Harry finally got a job! He is so happy and so excited to start his life as a businessman. He fetched his phone and saw a notification on his inbox. He opened it and smiled seeing who texted. Harry can't stop smiling as he replied. After his reply, his phone ring. Harry's smile got even broader that his dimples are showing "Hi" Harry shyly said "I've missed you, are you done?" Harry giggled "I've missed you too Babe. And yes, I'm done" Harry responded "Great! I'll see you at dinner then? I'll just finish my work and then I'll get off" Harry hummed a yes "Okay, I'll see you. I love you"  
"Oh don't forget, the reservation is under my name. I love you too Harreh. Kissy kissy!" Harry chuckled "Okay, got it! Kiss kissy! Bye" Harry hang up and went on his way. 

Harry went home to his apartment first to freshen up. After picking what clothes to wear, he sprayed his cologne and looked at his self at the mirror before going out. He smiled while walking towards the restaurant, he'd missed him so much. His been busy with work lately and this is the time that he'll spend his time with him. As Harry reached the Vas Happenin' resto, the doors opened and he went inside. The Hostess smiled at Harry "Hi, Table for two for Mr Malik?" Harry said as the Lady smiled as she checked her computer "Yes. Actually, your date is already here. Please come with me" the Hostess then led Harry to the table.  
Harry's heart thumped, after all that has happened, Harry finally got his happiness back "Here you are, enjoy" The hostess said as Harry thanked her.

Harry took his seat as he smiled "A rose for you" Harry's smile got even broader, his dimples showing. He stared at those Hazel eyes that he'd missed so much "Thank you Rodger" Harry take hold of the rose as Rodger stared at Harry. He's beautiful as ever. After everything that has happened, Rodger Malik fell inlove with Harry Styles. He wasn't expecting that he'll fall deeply with Harry. At first, he thought he was just attracted to him but as time goes by, watching Harry from afar, he fell inlove. But of course, he'd made sure that Harry had fully move on from Zayn. He made sure that he's not just a rebound—especially that Zayn and him are twins. Rodger approached Harry when he saw him near his shop. He asked if how he's doing and that's where everything started. They've become friends and Harry gets to know Rodger deeper. About his life, growing up with Zayn and being a bad boy. A lot of people feared Rodger since they judge Rodger base on his looks. That's why when Harry smiled at him at the cafe, his heart just jumped right away. And Rodger knew that he was an Angel. Rodger may be a bad boy but deep down, he's just made of cotton candy. And upon getting to know Rodger, and they've been close, Harry confessed that he likes Rodger, as more than a friend. 

Rodger was happy when Harry confessed that he likes him. Rodger didn't say a word first but couldn't resist Harry and told him that he likes him too. And when they've become official, Rodger made Harry fall inlove with him everyday. He serenades him, give him flowers, spend date nights and of course, always there for Harry when he's needed. And Rodger, there's no question that he's loves Harry so much. He fell inlove even Harry is just doing simple things for him. 

Everything happens for a reason. We meet the wrong people to lead us to the right one. Zayn met Harry and Harry was led to Rodger. 

And that's how Harry got his happiness back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! It is done! So what do you guys think?! Comment down and I would love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read this au! I'm truly grateful. You could also check out my other AU's on my profile. 
> 
> Spread love! Not hate!
> 
> — the CAT xx


End file.
